Hey! -Katakan kepadaku Surga itu Seperti Apa?-
by Miku S. Shirota
Summary: (karena fic ini mengandung genderbend, jangan dibuka terutama kalian yang tidak menyukai genderbend)- Usia belasan, masih kelas 3 SMA pula! Namaku Chantalevisha Ackerman, panggil saja Levi ahahaha... dan ini kisah cinta pertamaku!
1. Chapter 1

~ Peringatan: Fic ini mengandung Levi versi wanita. Mau marah? Marah aja sama author, kalo bisa timpuk pake makanan sama duwit yaaa... *dirajam sama reader!*. Fic ini sangat OOC, AU, AT, dengan Typo dimana-mana, serta kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang tidak baik dan benar. **GENDERBEND INCLUDED!**~

-Disclaimer: semua tokoh yang ada di sini adalah milik Eyang Isayama-sensei. dan saya hanya meminjamnya sebentar (ya... om...).-

Saran Penyajian: Bacalah fic ini dengan kotak tissue disebelah kalian (batu kalo perlu, takutnya garing, langsung lempar aja ficnya hehehe..). fic ini lebih nikmat jika dibaca sambil mendengarkan lagu Evergreen (HYDE), Hitomi o tojite (Ken Hirai), Coagulation (Suju), Kimi sora kiseki (Egoist), All I am (Heatwave), First Love (Nika Costa), One Sweet Day (Mariah Carey), Janji Kasih (Siti Nurhaliza), Setelah Kau Tiada (Cakra Khan), Merpati Putih (Chrisye), dan Something About Us (Daftpunk). Kalau ternyata garing, mening close en langsung cari fic yang lebih rame (jangan di lempar leptop ato ponsel pinternya, mahal!).

* * *

Prologue:

_I never lived before your love_

_I never tought before your touch_

_I never needed anyone so make me feel alive_

_But that again, I wasn't really livin'_

_I never lived..._

_Before... Your love..._

_(Kelly Clarkson- Before your love)_

* * *

~Enjoy!~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chantalevisha Ackerman, nama yang indah bukan? Tapi kalian cukup memanggilku dengan Levi. Aku tahu itu nama yang cukup maskulin untuk seorang remaja putri berusia 17 tahun seperti diriku. Tapi aku suka nama itu, dalam Bahasa Ibrani '_Levi_' artinya pejuang atau petarung. Ya, memang itulah diriku, aku memang petarung karena aku adalah andalan sekolah dalam bidang bela diri. Dalam waktuku selama 2 tahun di SMA, aku sudah mengalirkan banyak piala, piagam dan mendali untuk sekolahku, St Sina Academy, di bidang olah raga bela diri. Kalau kalian keberatan memanggilku dengan nama itu, cukup panggil saja aku Chantal.

.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum Petra? Ini upacara penulisan _Diary_ baru!"

Ujarku sambil menatap foto sahabatku, Petra Ral. Kami bersahabat sejak kelas satu SD. Hingga akhirnya ia meninggal karena kecelakaan sebulan sebelum kenaikkan kelas kemarin. Itu-lah alasannya mengapa aku sangat takut dengan kematian.

.

"Kau tahu, semester baru akan dimulai hari ini, tahun ajaran pertama tanpa upacara foto dengan walikelas," aku bergumam lagi sambil memperhatikan foto-foto aku bersamamu sahabatku.

Di tahun ajaran baru seperti ini, kami biasa berfoto dengan walikelas bukan? dengan kamera canggih milkmu, dengan kemampuan fotografi-mu.

.

.

"Levi sayang, kalau sudah selesai turun dan sarapan bersama kami!"

.

.

Ahh... Suara lembut tapi tegas itu tiba-tiba memanggilku. Itu adalah ibuku, Mikasa Ackerman, seorang penyelidik kriminal dengan rambut _bob_ sama sepertiku. Hanya saja rambutku lebih pendek dari rambut ibuku. Sudahlah, kini bukan saatnya aku berlama-lama di kamar, setelah mengambil tasku dengan terburu-buru, juga dengan _diary_ baru-ku. Aku berlari menuruni anak tangga, menuju ruang makan keluarga.

.

Sudah ada Jean, adikku yang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini. Seperti biasa dia pasti sibuk dengan ponselnya, pacarnya banyak sih! Di seberang Jean ada ayahku Eren Ackerman, yang sibuk dengan korannya, beritanya pasti tentang politik! Kau tahu Petra, ayahku memang seorang dokter, tapi dia senang sekali dengan berita politik, keanehan yang belum pernah aku ungkap. Ibuku sudah berseragam polisi dengan rapi, sambil menyiapkan roti panggang untukku dan Jean, juga secangkir kopi untuk ayah.

.

.

"Pagi," sapa ku singkat.

.

.

"Levi sayang, kau mau selai coklat, _strawberry_ atau _blueberry_?" ibuku menjawab sapaanku dengan pertanyaan dan kesibukkannya menyiapkan kami sarapan.

.

.

"Sayang, kalau kau terus memanggilnya seperti itu, dia tidak akan menjadi wanita yang feminim," cegah ayahku sambil mengangkat cangkir kopinya.

.

.

"Aku tidak se-tomboy yang ayah kira kok! Aku tetap putri keluarga ini, biar aku yang oles rotiku sendiri," jawabku sambil mengambil botol selai terdekat, "Hei kuda, kau mau selai apa?" tanyaku sinis pada adikku ini, sial dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan gelengan kepala, dasar sombong!

.

.

"Baiklah putri ayah yang cantik... maafkan ayah ya," ujar ayah meminta maaaf padaku,

.

.

"Tapi ayah akan tetap memanggilmu dengan Chantal," lanjutnya,

.

.

"Di sekolah juga aku dipanggil Chantal, hanya beberapa teman saja yang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," aku membalas ayah,

.

.

"Cih, dasar tomboy... pantas saja kau belum punya pacar," gerutu Jean,

.

.

"Apa urusanmu mengurusi pacarku hah? Kau sendiri dasar _playboy_!" aku membalas Jean. Ibu kemudian mengalihkan pertengkaran kami dengan menaruh dua gelas susu segar di hadapan kami. Ibu tersenyum padaku, sambil berkata

.

.

"Ibu sih setuju saja kalau kau berpacaran, asal kau tidak lupa dengan sekolah dan kegiatan beladiri-mu,"

Ayah-pun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, seolah meng-iya-kan perkataan ibu. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk lemas, Jean ada benarnya, aku terlalu tomboy!

.

.

.

Sengaja aku berangkat ke sekolah se-pagi mungkin. Sebelum ke sekolah, aku niatkan diriku untuk mengunjungi makam Petra, sahabatku. Aku ingat di suatu pagi yang lalu, aku dan si rambut karamel itu berjalan menyusuri jalan sekolah yang sama. Kini aku sangat kesepian, rasanya ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

.

"Kau tega, membiarkanku pergi ke sekolah sendiri!" aku mengeluh pada nisan Petra, tentunya nisan itu tidak dapat membalas keluhanku.

.

"Tapi tak apa-lah, kau benar seorang perempuan yang jago bela diri sepertiku tidak usah takut pergi ke sekolah sendiri!" ujarku bersemangat.

.

.

.

Mendadak aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku ingat kembali peristiwa itu. Detik-detik dimana aku menyaksikan sendiri kau meregang nyawa, sahabat terbaikku. Aku sangat takut kematian sejak hari itu. Bukan rasa sakit ketika mati yang aku takutkan, tapi perpisahan yang aku takuti. Banyak orang berkata, jika kita ditakdirkan untuk seseorang, sahabat ataupun jodoh. Kita akan disatukan dalam surga dengan orang yang ditakdirkan itu. Akankah kita bertemu lagi Petra? Akankah kita bersahabat lagi? Akankah kita pergi ke sekolah bersama lagi? Karena ku dengar surga-pun mampu membalikkan hati para penghuninya.

.

"Petra... apa kau sudah di surga sekarang? Ceritakan padaku Petra, surga itu seperti apa?" aku bergumam, hingga tidak terasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipiku. Aku menerawang jauh, seolah aku ingin memandangimu lagi sahabatku.

.

.

.

Lamunanku terbang tiba-tiba, setelah aku melihat sosok itu! Bukan... bukan sosok hantu Petra! Ini lebih menyeramkan dari hantu! Rambut kuning blonde dibelah pinggir kiri 7:3, mata biru tajam seperti pedang es, tinggi 188 Cm berat 92 Kg. Tepat sebelah timur laut dari nisan Petra. Segera aku menyembunyikan badanku di balik nisan Petra,

.

.

"Petra... sembunyikan aku!" aku berharap agar tidak ditemukan oleh orang itu,

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau ingin tahu siapa yang aku lihat tadi... sebaiknya kau melihatnya sendiri Petra! Sumpah aku tidak mau melihat matanya lagi!" bisikku pada nisan Petra,

.

.

"Kau sudah melihatnya bukan? apa...? ya...ya... kau benar, guru Bahasa Inggris yang baru itu loh..." aku terus saja bergumam pada nisan Petra, sambil terus ku perhatikan sosok pria tegap yang tengah berdo'a di depan makam.

.

.

"Ya... kau benar lagi Pet, setidaknya ini sudah tahun ketiganya mengajar di sekolah... tunggu Petra... kau jangan menyebutkan namanya di sini, kalau dia dengar bagaimana?" aku kembali berbisik pada nisan Petra yang masih dingin. Kalau nisan, rumput, batu, dan pohon bisa berbicara, mereka pastinya akan menertawai tindakkan ku ini.

.

.

"Petra! Sudah ku bilang jangan mengungkit peristiwa itu! Aku malu tahu, kau tahu aku ditolaknya habis-habisan!" aku menggerutu.

.

.

"Jangan Petra... jangan menyumpahi dia akan jadi wali kelasku!" aku mengancam nisan Petra. Tuhan, jangan biarkan imajinasi konyol ini terjadi!


	2. Chapter 2

.

Teng! Pukul 10.30 pagi menjelang tengah hari. Matahari kian meninggi, dan imajinasi konyol itu terjadi kini. Orang yang berada di makam tadi adalah... dengan berat hati ku katakan... oh... tidak... aku tidak sanggup... Ehmmmphh... dia Erwin Smith, wali kelasku. Umurnya 25 tahun, masih bujangan, tanggal lahirnya 14 Oktober, zodiak Libra yang menurut ramalan bintang tidak akan pernah cocok dengan zodiak Capricorn sepertiku. Tentu saja aku hafal setiap detail guruku ini, dia cinta pertamaku. Setahun yang lalu aku menembaknya, itu juga atas dorongan Petra. Tapi hasilnya, aku ditolak, ditolak habis-habisan! Kenapa dia harus jadi wali kelasku sih?

.

.

"Chantal...? Chantalevisha Acekrman!" teriaknya, eh... aku baru sadar dia meneriakkan namaku. Aku lantas mengacungkan tanganku, pertanda aku hadir,

"Berapa kali bapak harus memanggilmu? Kenapa kamu melamun?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi,

.

.

"Maaf pak, tadi... saya..." ujarku gugup sambil menyeringai,

.

.

"Lain kali kau harus bisa lebih fokus, kau sudah kelas 3 ujian kelulusan tahun ini akan sangat berat, bisa susah kalau kau tidak fokus," nasihatnya padaku, aku kembali menyeringai. Aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi, ugh... aku terlihat bodoh di hari pertamaku ini!

.

.

Kau tahu Petra, alasan kenapa aku tidak mau melihat matanya lagi. Itu karena hatiku masih sangat tidak tenang di dekatnya. Aku takut sikapku membuatnya jadi makin menjauh dariku. Sebetulnya aku masih ingin dekat dengan Pak Guru Erwin, seperti biasanya senyumannya masih bisa meluluhkanku. Akan lebih baik kalau aku berhenti melihatnya lagi. Tapi takdir berkata lain Pet, ya... dia kini jadi walikelasku.

.

.

"Chantalevisha Ackerman!" ia memanggilku lagi,

.

.

"Ya pak!" kini aku menjawabnya dengan cepat,

.

.

"Apakah kau bersedia?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, seketika itu juga pipiku memanas, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sedetikpun aku tidak mengerlipkan mataku karena aku kaget, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu tiba-tiba?

.

.

"I...iya... saya bersedia..." ucapku malu-malu, sambil menundukkan wajahku.

.

.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, nah anak-anak sambutlah ketua kelas Scouting 3 Chantalevisha Ackerman!" sambutnya sambil memberikanku tepuk tangan yang diikuti oleh tepuk tangan seluruh kelas. Aku yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa melirik sana-sini.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya aku menepuk bahu teman sebangkuku, Hanji Zoe, si kacamata.

"Lev, kamu baru saja ditunjuk untuk menjadi ketua kelas," ujarnya riang sambil tersenyum jahil.

.

.

"A...apa? tapi kan'..."

.

.

"Chantal, bisa kau kedepan kelas dan menunjuk wakilmu?" tawar Pak Guru Erwin,

.

.

"Eh... ba..baik pak..." aku menjawab meski sebetulnya kau masih kaget. Jadi maksudnya tadi... Ohh... Levi... kau terlalu berimajinasi sih!

.

.

.

Dengan malu-malu aku berdiri di depan kelas, di samping orang yang menjadi... maksudku orang yang selalu kucintai. Pak Guru Erwin sukses membuat badanku gemetar hebat! Perlahan aku meraih daftar murid yang dipegangnya.

.

.

"Kau tegang?" bisiknya lembut padaku,

.

.

"Engh... kenapa harus saya pak?" tanyaku tidak mengerti,

.

.

"Karena kau yang bersedia tadi," ujarnya tenang, aku menerawang ke dalam matanya yang se-biru langit. Seperti malaikat yang ada dalam cerita-cerita klasik! Petra... mungkinkah malaikat di surga sama indahnya dengan wajah Pak Guru Erwin?

.

.

"Lev..." Pak Guru Erwin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat di mataku, aku sontak terkaget,

.

.

"Eh... maafkan aku pak," ujarku sambil membetulkan posisi berdiriku dan mulai membuka daftar murid itu. Daripada bersusah payah, aku memilih murid dengan absen paling atas.

.

.

"Aluo Bossado!" ujarku lantang, seorang dengan rambutnya hampir mirip dengan adikku yang masih kelas satu SMP itu berdiri, "dia adalah wakilku!" ujarku memberikan konfirmasi pada Pak Guru Erwin.

.

Ia melirikku sambil tersenyum dan berkata,

.

"Baiklah, Aluo kau boleh ke depan," ajak Pak Guru Erwin, "dan inilah Ketua dan Wakil Ketua Kelas Scouting 3, Chantalevisha Ackerman dan Aluo Bossado," Pak Guru Erwin kembali memberikan sebuah tepuk tangan, yang kemudian ramai dengan sahutan tepuk tangan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini aku dipanggil ke ruang guru, ada sesuatu yang ingin diutarakan oleh Pak Guru Erwin kepadaku sebagai-ketua-kelas. Suasana di ruang guru sepi sekali sore ini. mungkin beberapa guru sudah beranjak menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Hanya aku dan Pak Guru Erwin, kami berdua di ruangan sepi. Hampir sama ketika aku menembaknya setahun silam.

.

.

"Bagaimana jadwal piketnya?" tanya Pak Guru Erwin,

.

.

"Saya akan menyusunnya nanti, saya usahakan besok sudah ada jadwal tetap," aku berjanji pada Pak Guru Erwin.

.

.

"Segera dibentuk ya... kau tidak mau kelasmu kotor bukan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, ku mohon hentikan senyuman menawanmu itu Pak!

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah membentuk tim olahraga kelas?" sambungnya,

.

.

"Eh... untuk...?" aku tidak paham,

.

.

"Pertandingan olahraga tahunan Levi..." jawabnya, "Waktunya sebentar lagi!"

.

.

"Maafkan saya pak, saya akan memberitahukannya segera." Aku meminta maaf, bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Pertandingan olahraga tahunan itu, acara sekolah yang sangat kusukai!

.

.

"Oh ya... satu lagi, saya sudah menyiapkan wakil wali kelas..." ujarnya tenang, namun sebelum ia menjelaskannya aku sudah memotong kalimatnya terlebih dahulu,

.

.

"Wakil wali kelas-itu apa tidak berlebihan, saya belum pernah mendengarnya. Waktu kelas satu dan kelas dua dulu tidak ada wakil wali kelas," aku mengajukan protes.

.

.

"Ah... tentu itu tidak berlebihan Levi, tugasnya adalah menggantikanku kalau aku tidak ada," jelasnya padaku, "Kau tahu guru fisika yang bernama Mike Zacharius?" tanyanya lagi.

.

.

"Pak Guru Mike? Guru penanggung jawab klub basket juga bukan?" tanyaku,

.

.

"Ya, dia yang akan menjadi wakil-ku," jelasnya lagi. Sedikit lega rasanya, karena menurutku Pak Guru Mike punya reputasi yang cukup baik.

.

.

"Baiklah, kalau kau butuh daftar murid untuk menyusun jadwal piket kau bisa mengambilnya!" perintah Pak Guru Erwin sambil menunjuk ke atas mejanya, yang pasti penuh sesak dengan kertas-kertas, hufth! Setelah tersenyum, sebagai bentuk terima kasihku, aku mengambil daftar murid itu dengan cepat.

.

"Satu lagi Lev, kau jangan melamun lagi ya!" ujar Pak Guru Erwin tiba-tiba. Aku melempar wajahku ke arah wajahnya Pak Guru Erwin, kira-kira jarak wajah kami hanya satu jengkal. Karenanya-lah hatiku menjadi tidak karuan, padahal aku tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa aku pernah ditolaknya dulu! Matanya masih setajam dulu, biru seperti langit, tapi... rasanya Pak Guru Erwin jauh lebih pucat dari saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ah... ini pasti hanya perasaanku saja, bagaimanapun juga jarakku dan dia hanya berbeda satu jengkal, satu jengkal saja!


	3. Chapter 3

.

Rasanya seperti menjadi istrinya Pak Guru Erwin! Sebagai-ketua-kelas, apapun urusanku adalah urusan Pak Guru Erwin juga. Setiap hari harus ada laporan yang masuk untuk dikonsultasikan dengan Pak Guru Erwin. Negatifnya, aku tidak se-bebas dulu, namun sisi positifnya aku selalu ada di dekat Pak Guru Erwin. Petra yang ada di surga, mungkin beginilah harusnya aku dekat dengan orang yang-kau-tahu, aku selalu cintai ini. Tapi, aku masih tidak mengetahui apa alasannya ia menolakku dulu? Toh, sejauh ini aku dan Pak Guru Erwin baik-baik saja. Mungkin kalau dulu ia menerima cintaku, kami bisa dekat begini jauh lebih lama.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah perjuangan kelas Scouting 3 dalam menghadapi pertandingan olahraga nanti pak, hanya saja Reiner dan Berthold masih sedikit bingung dengan formasi tim basket kelas kita," jelasku. Kami kini di perpustakaan, dan ini sudah minggu ke-6 aku sebagai siswi kelas 3 SMA. Sebetulnya sih, aku sekalian ingin mengutarakan pada Pak Guru Erwin kalau Berthold sangat susah diajak bergabung dalam tim. Padahal, _'soulmate'_-nya Reiner, aku tugasi untuk mengawas tim olahraga kelas! Huh... susahnya jadi ketua kelas!

.

.

"Sebaiknya kalian latihan lebih giat lagi, kalian pasti bisa!" Pak Guru Erwin menyemangati. Aku kembali tertunduk lesu. Kami berdua ternyata bisa sedekat ini, kami mungkin saja bisa berpacaran, kenapa bapak menolakku waktu itu sih!

.

.

"Ehm... ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah saya bertanya satu hal?"

.

.

"Tentu, aku akan menjawabnya!" Pak Guru Erwin menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tangan yang masih bekerja, menilai hasil ulangan 'dadakan' kami hari ini.

.

.

"Waktu, itu... kenapa anda menolakku?" tanyaku penasaran.

.

.

.

Pak Guru Erwin meletakkan penanya, lalu menatapku dan tersenyum, sekali lagi senyumannya membuat lututku lemas.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu kalau begitu," jawabnya sambil terus memandangi diriku, "Apa alasanmu mencintaiku?" tanyanya,

.

.

"Tentu saja karena kau tampan, dan baik, itu alasanku mengapa aku sangat mencintaimu," jawabku tanpa pikir panjang,

.

.

"Kalau begitu kau masih belum mengetahui diriku," jawabnya, meski begitu ia tetap melemparkan senyumannya padaku, "Maaf Levi, kau harus berubah," lanjutnya.

.

.

Ah... setahun yang lalu juga ia berkata seperti itu padaku. Aku memang sedikit lebih tomboy dari remaja putri kebanyakan. Orang seperti Pak Guru Erwin pastinya akan jatuh cinta pada gadis yang lebih feminim.

.

"Begitu ya? Maafkan aku telah berkata yang tidak-tidak," aku menyesal,

.

.

"Tidak apa, hmm..." ujar Pak Guru Erwin sambil kembali memegang penanya dan menarik nafas panjang, "Mungkin dengan begini, kau bisa mengetahuiku lebih dekat Levi," lanjutnya kemudian.

.

.

Aku tertegun mendengar hal itu, Petra... beritahu aku apa maksud Pak Guru Erwin tadi? Apakah aku diberikan kesempatan kedua, atau hanya perasaanku saja?

.

.

.

"Oh ya... kau benar-benar harus berubah Levi!" ujar Pak Guru Erwin sambil memperlihatkan kertas ujianku. Oh... aku malu sekali! Ada angka 30 dengan tinta merah di sana!

.

.

.

.

Hanji teman sebangku-ku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia sampai berkali-kali mengelap kacamatanya yang sudah ternoda dengan airmatanya. Kadang, tangannya jahil menunjuk-nunjuk hasil ulangan yang sengaja ditempel Pak Guru Erwin di depan kelas.

.

.

"Levi... kau itu ketua kelas, kenapa kamu dapat nilai seburuk itu?" ujarnya sambil terpingkal-pingkal, itu membuatku malu!

.

.

Setelah peristiwa perpustakaan itu, Pak Guru Erwin langsung memerintahkanku untuk mengambil cuti dari kegiatan beladiri. Kini setiap sore aku mengikuti kelas tambahan Bahasa Inggris. Aku benar-benar di suruh belajar jadinya! Bahkan Pak Guru Erwin memerintahkan semua anggota klub beladiri untuk mengusirku kalau aku datang untuk latihan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa nilaiku se-hancur-itu? Yang aku tahu, aku benar-benar tidak belajar waktu itu. Uh... aku tidak suka seperti ini... maksudku dipermalukan seperti ini! mana syarat untuk terbebas dari kelas tambahan itu sangat tinggi! Aku harus mendapatkan minimal 90! Bagaimana bisa aku mendapat nilai se-sempurna-itu?

.

.

"Sialnya hanya aku yang ada di kelas tambahan itu," aku mengeluh, mendadak suara Hanji yang tertawa keras tadi menghilang,

.

.

"Eh...? kelas Garrison? Kelas PM? Tidak ada yang ikut?" tanyanya penasaran, aku kembali tertunduk malu,

.

.

"Mungkin mereka jauh lebih pintar dariku," ujarku malu, aku sampai menutup mataku!

_._

_._

_._

_'__Mungkin Pak Guru Erwin benar-benar ingin dekat denganmu!'_

.

.

.

tiba-tiba suara itu masuk ke dalam telingaku. Aku langsung membuka mataku cepat-cepat, ahh... Diary-ku... mataku langsung tertuju pada fotomu Petra! Itu pasti kau, kau memang sahabat terbaikku Petra, selalu menghiburku bahkan setelah kau tiada!

.

.

"Levi... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hanji sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat di wajahku. Seketika aku menggeleng kemudian menjawab,

.

.

"Ah... bukan apa-apa! Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

.

.

"Kau tahu, sejak Petra meninggal, kau selalu terlihat murung, tidak jarang kamu langsung melamun, itu sebabnya Pak Guru Erwin selalu menegurmu," sejenak kami saling melempar diam. Aku tidak berani menyanggahnya karena ia memang benar kali ini!

.

.

"Berubah bukan berarti kamu melupakan Petra! Kau tahu, walaupun aku dan Petra hanya bersahabat selama 2 tahun, tapi aku tidak pernah melupakannya. Kalian sahabat terbaikku kau tahu itu kan'?" Hanji bertanya sambil menyikut diriku, aku membalas sikutannya dengan menyikutnya kembali. Kami berdua memang terlihat seperti laki-laki kalau sudah ngobrol santai begini.

.

.

"Lagipula Petra pasti sedih melihatmu terus seperti ini," sambungnya sambil menghela nafas, seolah dia tidak begitu setuju dengan sikapku ini.

.

.

.

.

~Teng...tong...~

.

.

.

.

Suara Bel membebaskan sejenak pikiranku tentang sikapku yang memang aneh sejak Petra meninggal. Aku mendadak teringat satu nama, ya... dialah saksi hidup peristiwa 'penembakkan' itu. Tepatnya dialah korbannya, hanya ada dua orang yang mengetahui peristiwa 'penembakkan' itu, Petra dan Pak Guru Erwin sendiri. Kemarin, setelah kelas tambahan usai, Pak Guru Erwin menitipkan catatan untuk kelasku. Nampaknya hari ini dia absen, dia tidak pula memberitahukan ku kenapa dia tidak masuk hari ini. Dia hanya berjanji akan kembali pada jam pelajaran ke 8, tepatnya setelah istirahat makan siang nanti.

.

.

"Semuanya, tolong perhatiannya!" ujarku dengan suara lantang, aku bergegas berjalan menuju depan kelas. Sambil berdiri tegak, dan memegang kertas bertuliskan catatan, aku menatap seisi kelas yang mulai tenang. Setelah aku merasa tenang, aku mulai melanjutkan kalimatku,

.

.

"Untuk satu jam kedepan, kita akan belajar sendiri, dan tugas hari ini adalah mencari novel Bahasa Inggris di perpustakaan dan menerjemahkan isinya..." ujarku, seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, ada satu pertanyaan dalam hatiku yang terus berkembang. Kemana perginya Pak Guru Erwin?


	4. Chapter 4

.

Buku itu berjudul, '_Heaven In The Heaven_', menceritakan tentang seorang putri raja yang bersusah payah mencari letak surga. Sang putri hanya ingin bertemu dengan mendiang ibunya, dia juga berharap dapat membalikkan hati sang ayah yang hendak menikahi seorang penyihir jahat. Buku ini akan menjadi 'pendongkrak' nilai Bahasa Inggrisku, aku janji aku akan membalas nilai 30 kemarin itu! Aku akan mempersiapkan segalanya, apapun kulakukan agar nilaiku bisa kembali baik. Agar aku bisa jauh lebih baik lagi. Agar nilai kelulusanku tidak memalukan seperti nilai ulangan mendadak kemarin. Agar Pak Guru Erwin tertarik memperhatikanku...

.

.

.

Setelah si jangkung yang malas, Berthold, selesai membaca deskripsi bukunya, berikutnya pasti giliranku. Karena absenku berada tepat dibawah absen si jangkung itu!

_._

_._

_"__What a sweet story!"_ puji Pak Guru Erwin, ngomong-ngomong Berthold mengangkat buku _'Jack and the Giant'_ ya... buku tentang petualangan Jack dan kacang ajaibnya.

_._

_._

_"__Is that your bedtime story?"_ lanjut Pak Guru Erwin, sontak seluruh kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, tidak kecuali aku.

.

.

"Berthold bodoh ah! Kita kan' sudah kelas 3 SMA, kenapa dia mengambil cerita anak-anak seperti itu?" bisik Hanji padaku. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ejekkan Hanji tadi. Setelah tawa murid mereda, Berthold dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sekarang adalah giliranku!

.

.

.

Pak Guru Erwin membuka kembali absensi muridnya, lagi-lagi ia menarik nafas panjang sekali. Kali ini ia sambil memainkan pena berwarna hitam dan emas, yang (sepertinya) selalu menemaninya,

_._

_._

_"__By the way, how about Sport Festival's?"_ tanyanya mendadak.

.

.

Seisi kelas nampak sepi dan serius mendengarkan kalimat itu, ku akui, teman-teman sekelasku sudah sangat berusaha untuk latihan. Permainan mereka sudah cukup baik, dibandingkan dengan kelas-kelas yang lain. Tapi tetap saja, mereka punya titik lelah bukan?

.

.

Aku merasakan sensasi sentuhan tangan yang datang dari arah belakang. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke belakang, tepat di belakangku adalah Aluo, ya... wakil-ku. Sengaja ia pindah ke belakangku agar kami dapat dengan mudah berkoordinasi.

.

.

"Hei... Pak Guru Erwin memanggilmu Chantal!" ujarnya,

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Aluo?" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud Aluo, bukankah tadi ia tidak menyebutkan namaku?

_._

_._

_._

_"__Chairman!"_ seru Pak Guru Erwin, _"How about our team?"_ tanyanya,

.

.

"Ehh... itu... ehh... ehem... _tha...that..._" saking kagetnya aku sampai kelabakan.

.

.

"Santai _Chairman_, ups... _I mean Chair-woman!_" ujarnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku, "Kudengar kalian sedikit kesulitan dengan formasi tim basket bukan?" lanjutnya,

.

.

"Se... sedikit..." ujarku pelan,

.

.

"Chantal bilang kalian terus berlatih setiap hari, itu hebat! Bapak memuji kalian semua! Kalian tidak usah begitu khawatir dengan formasinya, bermainlah seperti sebuah tim, dan anggaplah tim itu adalah diri kalian sendiri!" Pak Guru Erwin menularkan semangatnya pada kami.

.

.

"Semuanya, ingat ini... kalau sebuah tim adalah diri kalian sendiri, kalian tentu tidak akan membiarkan salah satu dari tubuh kalian lumpuh bukan?" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar.

.

.

"SETUJU PAK!" seru seorang siswa bertubuh kekar, si kapten tim basket Reiner.

.

.

"Itu artinya kita harus saling membantu?" Hanji mencoba bersuara,

.

.

"Tepat sekali nona Hanji! Saling membantu, saling menghargai, dan jangan saling menyalahkan!" mendengar itu kelas mendadak ricuh, kami jadi kembali bersemangat menghadapi pertandingan olahraga nanti.

.

.

"Levi... berdirilah!" bisik Pak Guru Erwin kepadaku, aku langsung menyanggupinya.

.

.

Sambil tersenyum riang, aku kemudian berseru,

.

.

"Menurutku 'formasi' itu sudah terbentuk karena kita satu tim! Kita bisa! Kita tim! Kita menang!" ujarku riang.

.

.

"YAAA!" seru seluruh siswa kelasku,

.

.

"Siapa Kita?" teriak Pak Guru Erwin,

_._

_._

_._

_"__SCOUTING CLASS... SCOUTING CLASS...SCOUTING CLASS!"_ jawab kami kompak.

.

.

.

Kelas kembali ricuh karena semangat yang ditularkan Pak Guru Erwin, ya... dia juga menularkan semangatnya kepadaku juga!

_._

_._

_"__We're Scouting, We're Team, We'll Win!"_ sambung kami, hingga slogan itu terdengar berulang-ulang. Bahkan Hanji dan Reiner sampai berdiri di bangku masing-masing dan memandu kami untuk mengumamkan slogan itu bersama-sama. Erd dan Gunther bahkan sambil memukul-mukul meja. Pak Guru Erwin tidak mau ketinggalan, dia bahkan mengikuti Erd dan Gunther yang duduk di sebelah kananku. Aku mengucapkan slogan itu sambil tersenyum riang, terima kasih Pak Guru Erwin! Kau memberikan kami semangatmu lagi!

.

.

.

Memang setelah dipikir sebentar, beginilah sifat asli Pak Guru Erwin, dia mampu menaikkan mood siswa-siswinya. Dan aku senang melihatnya seperti ini, sekali lagi... kau membuatku kembali tertawa!

_._

_._

_"__Ok class... that's enough... that's enough! You did very well! I'm so proud of you all!"_ seru Pak Guru Erwin, sambil mengembalikan ketenangan kelas tentunya. Nafas kami tinggal satu-satu, karena terlalu bersemangat. "Kapan jadwal latihan lagi Chantal?" tanyanya padaku.

.

.

"Rencananya hari ini setelah jam pelajaran terakhir, tapi saya tidak ikut mengawasi pak, bukankah saya harus ikut kelas tambahan itu?" tanyaku balik,

.

.

"Ah... pelajaran tambahan itu ya? Hari ini aku bebaskan kamu dari pelajaran tambahan itu, bagaimana kalau bapak melihat langsung latihan kalian?" tanyanya pada seluruh kelas,

.

.

"Kebetulan kami akan berlatih sepak bola dan basket hari ini!" Jawab Reiner, dia memang aku tugasi untuk menjadi penaggung jawab lapangan.

.

.

"Baiklah! Selama kalian bersemangat, bapak akan terus mendukung kalian! Bapak janji sore ini bapak akan mengawasi langsung jalannya latihan kalian!" janji Pak Guru Erwin pada kelas. Tentunya itu mengundang semangat murid di kelasku lagi. Sekali lagi kami

.

.

.

meneriakkan slogan itu, _We're Scouting! We're Team! We'll Win!... _

.

(Wajah Levi perlahan mengarah ke arah pada wajah Pak Guru Erwin. Seketika mereka saling menatap, entah apa yang mereka saling pandang. Hingga kemudian Pak Guru Erwin, yang memang berada di samping kanan Levi, mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya tepat di ubun-ubun Levi, sekali lagi ia mengucapkan, _"You did well... thanks dear..."_. seketika itu juga mata kecil Levi membulat, dan badannya tidak mampu ia gerakkan.)

_._

_._

_._

_._

_~You're the best thing in my life sir...~ _

.

.

.

.

Petra, kau jangan lagi menertawaiku, apalagi mengejekku sok puitis atau picisan! Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya diriku hari ini! Sebelum Pak Guru Erwin datang, aku tidak sengaja keluar kelas untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar. Dari situ-lah aku bertemu Pak Guru Erwin, sepertinya ia datang dari arah lobby utama, dan kami berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Di dalam kelas-pun dia mengusap-ngusap rambutku. Huh! Kesal juga sih, memang aku anaknya apa? Tapi itu-lah... dia selalu menganggap semua murid di kelas sebagai anaknya. Itu artinya aku juga termasuk anaknya ya...? Ahh... yang jelas, tanganku pegal-pegal karena harus membantu Pak Guru Erwin membawa minuman untuk satu kelas. Aku butuh waktu istirahat Petra!

.

.

"Kau benar-benar suka menulis ya!" tegur Pak Guru Erwin dari belakangku, ditangannya ada dua botol minuman yang kami beli tadi.

.

.

"Ah.. ini hanya selingan..." jawabku pelan namun dengan cepat aku menutup buku _Diary_-ku,

.

.

"Tak apa, daripada kau melamun, lebih baik kau menulis sesuatu Levi," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan satu dari dua botol minuman itu, "Kau belum mengambil bagianmu," lanjutnya.

.

.

"Terima kasih Pak," aku berterima kasih sambil mengambil botol minuman dengan rasa jus jeruk itu.

.

.

"Tidak, tidak usah sungkan seperti itu, aku juga orang yang santai, kau harusnya tahu hal itu,"

.

.

"Ma... Maksud Bapak?" aku menaikkan alisku indikator bahwa aku tidak paham maksud Pak Guru Erwin,

.

.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku sejak kelas satu bukan? harusnya kau sudah hafal semua kebiasaan-kebiasaanku," jelasnya padaku, "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

.

.

"Silahkan saja pak! Ehh..." aku cepat-cepat menutup mulutku, kalau-kalau bahasa yang keluar dari mulutku ini bisa membuat Pak Guru Erwin tidak betah denganku.

.

.

"Ha...ha...ha.. sudah ku bilang... _ouch_..." keluhnya tiba-tiba.

.

.

Tentu aku sangat kaget! Bagaimana tidak, ia sedikit meringis sambil meremas tutup botol minuman yang tadi ia bawa. Tangan yang lainnya mencengkram kain kemeja di sekitar perutnya, jangan-jangan ia keracunan makanan?

.

.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? perlu bantuan?" tanyaku khawatir,

_._

_._

_"__It's okay... it's okay, it just a litle constipacy."_ jawabnya menenangkan diriku, _"See, I can sit by my self."_ ujarnya kemudian.

.

.

Aku tahu ada kebohongan pada kalimat Pak Guru Erwin tadi! Segera kuperiksa tanggal kadaluarsa jus itu. Masih lumayan jauh ternyata, ahh... kenapa aku lupa ya?

.

.

"Tadi pasti bapak makan sembarangan ya!" aku menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hingga Pak Guru Erwin sakit perut seperti ini. Bukannya tadi Pak Guru Erwin pergi keluar? Pasti di luar dia makan sembarangan!

.

.

"Tidak juga, hanya tadi aku makan _Tacos_ yang lumayan pedas. " jawabnya enteng.

.

.

"Pantas saja anda sakit perut pak. Makanan pedas juga bisa jadi penyebab sakit perut!" ujarku sebagai tanggapan sikapnya yang terlalu santai tadi. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak tega melihatnya sakit seperti itu!

.

.

"Hahaha... ternyata ini sakit perut biasa ya... kau memang jago menganalisa penyakit Lev!" pujinya. Aku tidak begitu menanggapinya karena aku terlalu khawatir, bagaimana bisa sih dia makan sembarangan? Kalau sampai terjadi hal buruk padamu bagaimana Pak?

.

.

"Maafkan aku ya, membuatmu khawatir Levi," Pak Guru Erwin kembali meminta maaf padaku, padahal baik aku dan Pak Guru Erwin tidak ada yang bersalah sama sekali. Kami hanya sedikit salah paham, tapi lega rasanya ia sakit perut karena _Tacos_! Kalau benar ia kena keracunan makanan, aku pasti akan sangat panik!

.

.

.

Meski 'sakit perut' itu berlanjut, tapi kami masih menikmati sore ini bersama. Pak Guru Erwin sedikit merebahkan badannya kepadaku, kasihan sekali melihat badannya yang nampaknya sedikit lebih kurus. Tapi tetap saja berat! Aku hanya bisa menahan tubuh tegapnya semampuku.

.

.

.

.

.

~Ahh... andai aku tahu rasa sakit itu...~


	5. Chapter 5

"Jadi, kapan saya bisa memulai prosedur bedah itu?" tanya seorang laki-laki berjas hitam, dengan dasi yang senada dengan matanya. Percakapan ini terjadi siang ini di sebuah ruang periksa salah satu rumah sakit yang ada di kota Stohess. Sang dokter yang bermata emerald memandangi pasiennya ini sambil terus membaca rekap medis sang pasien, bergiliran.

.

.

"Mungkin agak lama, sepertinya masih ada yang menghalangi kita untuk melakukannya!" jawab sang dokter,

.

.

"Kalau begitu aku akan sabar menunggu," si laki-laki itu memberikan tanggapan.

.

.

Sejenak ruanga meter persegi itu kembali sunyi. Si laki-laki itu sebetulnya ingin menangis, apa daya dia laki-laki! Semua usahanya untuk 'bunuh diri' gagal total. Setelah tahu ia memiliki penyakit yang sama dengan almarhum sang ayah, dia sudah berniat untuk pasrah dan menerima kematiannya dengan lapang dada. Karena fisiknya yang tidak sekuat dahulu, ia terpaksa pindah tempat kerja, tidak peduli di lapangan sebelumnya ia hanya bertahan selama satu tahun 3 bulan saja. Ia bahkan berusaha untuk tidak jatuh cinta, ia hanya tidak mau membuat hati wanita yang ia cintai nanti terluka. Yang ia pikirkan adalah, dirinya dan persiapan kematiannya. Namun nampaknya pepatah 'cinta merubah segalanya' berlaku padanya. Ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang di tempat kerjanya, menurutnya ini seperti _'dreams come true'_. Gadis yang selama ini ia khayalkan muncul secara 'ajaib' dalam bentuk seorang siswi SMA biasa. Dan karena sang siswi itu-lah semangat hidupnya kembali muncul. Karena siswi SMA itulah, dia tidak mau cepat mati. Masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan bersama-sama dengan sang siswi idamannya itu!

.

.

"Anda bisa mengambil prosedur _Kemoterapi_, kalau mau," tawar dokter berambut coklat.

.

.

"Saya tidak ingin kehilangan rambutku dok," si laki-laki terkekeh, si dokter mengankat alisnya sambil ikut tertawa, "Nampaknya ada yang mengagumi rambutku di sekolah," lanjut si laki-laki tenang.

.

.

"Anda pasti sedang jatuh cinta kalau begitu... teruslah bersemangat seperti itu bung! Kadang penyakit kanker sembuh dengan sendirinya karena si penderitanya semangat," hibur sang dokter.

.

.

Si laki-laki berjas hitam itu tersenyum simpul, mendadak bayangan si siswi yang ia cintai hadir di ruangan itu. Seolah kembali memberikan semangat kepadanya, agar tetap hidup. Ya... bagaimanapun ia ingin terus hidup! Setidaknya ia ingin hidup lima tahun lagi, setelah ia mampu menyatakan cintanya pada sang siswi. Setelah sang siswi mau menemaninya di sisa umurnya. Padahal pikiran normalnya mengatakan sekali lagi,

.

.

'itu hanya khayalan!'. Tetapi si laki-laki sudah keburu bertekad dalam hatinya, ia akan tetap hidup selama lima tahun untuk menikmati setiap senyuman si siswi.

.

.

"Baiklah dok, kalau begitu... saya punya sesuatu untukmu!" ujar si laki-laki dengan wajah seriusnya yang sangar, sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tas kulitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sumpah demi apapun itu, bahkan sumpah demi ketiga dewi pelindung negara ini! Aku menaruh buku berwarna kuning (seperti rambutnya Pak Guru Erwin) itu di dalam tas! Aku masih ingat menggenggamnya sore tadi! Tapi entah dewa sial datang dari mana, buku yang sangat berharga itu hilang tanpa jejak. Bodoh-nya aku Pet... Maafkan aku menghilangkan buku yang menjadi kenangan terakhir darimu! Di sampulnya ada fotoku bersama Petra dan Hanji dengan walikelas kelas 2 kami, Pak Guru Dieter Ness, si guru pecinta kuda itu. Ya... kau benar... foto terakhir ku bersama mu sahabatku! Ahh.. sial! Meski di bolak-balik, tetap saja buku itu tidak mau muncul. Apa mungkin... buku itu tertinggal di sekolah?

.

.

"Kak... ayah sudah pulang!"

.

.

Ahhh... suara si kuda itu! Dia tidak tahu apa, aku sedang sangat sibuk! Tapi... ya, walau aku sedang kesal, aku terpaksa turun dan menyambut ayahku. Dia pasti lelah seharian bekerja, orang sakit kan' datang setiap hari!

.

.

"Ibu mana?" tanya ayah padaku,

.

.

"Ibu belum pulang, sepertinya ibu akan lembur beberapa hari ini, kasus perampokkan itu semakin kompleks," ujarku sambil menyiapkan segelas air mineral dan menghangatkan beberapa makanan dalam microwave sesuai instruksi ibu pagi ini.

.

.

"Kau jangan berbicara seperti detektif tua Chantal, kau masih 17 tahun bukan?" ujar ayah dengan nada bercanda

.

.

"Ayah ini...!" aku berseru karena malu dengan candaan ayahku yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu! "Sekarang ayah ganti baju, cuci tangan, lalu kita makan malam bersama!" perintahku,

"Hei kuda, udangnya jangan dulu dimakan!" aku berteriak lagi, karena aku sadar adikku mengendap-endap di belakangku untuk mengambil udang dari mangkuk salad yang sengaja aku sembunyikan di balik badanku.

.

.

"Cih, kau sama galaknya dengan ibu kalau urusan makanan!" keluh Jean.

.

.

"Iya nih... Chantal sama galaknya sama ibu!"

.

.

"Ayah jangan membela Jean dong! Dia bahkan belum cuci tangan, ayah ingin sakit perut karena makanannya terkontaminasi bakteri! Ayah ini dokter bukan sih?" ujarku dengan nada tinggi.

.

.

"Iya... deh... ayah ganti baju dulu, ngomong-ngomong galaknya harus sesuai dengan nilaimu ya... jangan malas belajar, " ujar ayah sambil mengacung-acungkan selebaran kertas tepat di hadapanku dan Jean.

.

.

"Ahahaha... bodoh sekali sampai dapat 30!" Jean tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karenanya, ya Tuhan! Itu kertas ulangan Bahasa Inggrisku!

.

.

"Dari mana ayah dapat itu," aku berusaha meraih kertas itu sekuat tenaga, sial ayah lebih kuat dariku! Dia lebih tinggi dariku sih!

.

.

"Wali kelasmu datang kepada ayah hari ini, " jawab ayah sambil menyerahkan kertas itu dengan sukarela, "Dia bilang kau sering melamun di kelasnya, ada apa?"

.

.

"Ugh... itu bukan urusan ayah!" ujarku sambil menyembunyikan kertas ini, tapi ayah menahanku,

.

.

"Chantal, dengarkan ayah, Petra pasti sedih kalau mellihat sahabatnya melamun di kelas," nasihat ayah ada benarnya juga!

.

.

"Dan dia akan datang, kemudian menjadi hantu dan menakut-nakuti kakak," ujar Jean jahil, ughh... anak ini bikin kesal saja! Sebaiknya aku langsung pergi dari sini, dan mencarikan tempat aman untuk kertas ini! Dan ayah kembali menahanku, kemudian ia berbisik,

.

.

"Wali kelasmu itu... lumayan tampan ya...!" ugh... ternyata ayah mengejekku! Aku langsung saja berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang sibuk terkekeh di ruang makan. Ya ampun... malu sekali nilai jelek ini harus jatuh ke tangan ayahku! Tapi, bagaimana bisa Pak Guru Erwin datang kepada ayah ya? Bukannya sepanjang sore ini ia berada di lapangan bersama dengan kami? Apa mungkin...


	6. Chapter 6

.

Aku bertanya kepada Hanji mengenai dua hal, _Diary_-ku dan kertas ulangan-nya. Kedua pertanyaan tadi dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama, gelengan kepala. Jeda perjalanan kami menuju lab Fisika menjadi waktu yang pas bagiku untuk menanyakan kedua hal tadi.

.

.

"Bisa gawat, kalau sampai Pak Guru Erwin benar-benar memberikan kertas ulangan itu pada ayah dan ibu!" ujar Hanji sambil menepuk dahinya.

.

.

"Gawat apanya? Kau kan' dapat 65?" ejekku,

.

.

"Kau tahu? Untuk lulus mata pelajaran Pak Guru Erwin kamu harus dapat minimal 85! 85 lho!" mata Hanji membulat,

.

.

"Untungnya remidial hanya di lakukan pada siswa yang nilainya dibawah 40 sepertiku!" aku membalas ejekkan Hanji,

.

.

"Ah... gawat! Hari ini aku akan pulang cepat, agar tidak ketahuan oleh ayah dan ibu!" seru Hanji keras-keras. Hingga mengundang perhatian seluruh teman sekelasku yang sedang berjalan di koridor menuju lab Fisika. Seluruh mata 32 siswa kelas Scouting 3 menatap kami tajam. Mereka cukup paham topik pembicaraan kami mengenai hidup dan mati kami sebagai siswa SMA yang akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

.

.

"Hufth... aku hanya mendapat nilai 90," gumam siswa blonde _bob_ yang bernama Armin menyesal, dia paling jenius diantara kami!

.

.

"APA KATAMU! HANYA 90?" teriak kami semua.

.

.

"Wah... selamat Armin! Kau membuatku ingin bunuh diri sekarang!" ucapku sambil menepuk bahunya.

.

.

"Hei, kau tidak bercanda bukan? Soal Pak Guru Erwin yang menyerahkan kertas ujian kemarin ke orang tua kita itu?" tanya yang lain penasaran.

.

.

.

Aku hanya menganggapinya dengan mengangguk lemas, kenapa hanya diriku yang mendapat nilai buruk! Pantas saja waktu itu Pak Guru Erwin hanya memberikan daftar nilai yang masih tertempel di mading kelas. Jadi ini sebabnya! Mungkin ia ingin muridnya belajar lebih keras lagi, tapi kan' kalau sampai orang tua...

.

.

"Hei, Chantal, hari ini tidak ada latihan bagaimana? Kami semua khawatir kalau sampai kertas itu benar-benar jatuh ke tangan orang tua kami," si kekar kapten tim basket angkat bicara,

.

.

"Kau benar Reiner! Akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak usah latihan dulu untuk hari ini," ujarku, seluruh siswa kelas Scouting 3 hanya bisa mangut-mangut. Di pikiran mereka kini mungkin hanya ada seribu satu strategi pertahanan agar orang tua mereka tidak meledak ketika melihat kertas ujian kami. Ketika aku menengadahkan kepalaku, aku baru tersadar bahwa kami sudah sampai di depan lab Fisika. 'Blaaarr!' pintu lab Fisika terbuka dengan cepat, si pemilik ruangan kemudian menyambut kami dengan kelakuan anehnya,

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Dan... bau kalian seperti orang ketakutan?" tanyanya sambil mengendus-endus. Kami makin ketakutan, daripada gelagat kami ketahuan, lebih baik kami masuk lab Fisika cepat-cepat!

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Ya... semua butuh waktu istirahat bukan?" Ujar Pak Guru Erwin menenangkanku. Aku mengaku bahwa teman-temanku kelelahan karena sudah seminggu ini mereka berlatih untuk pertandingan itu. Untung saja dia mau percaya cerita buatan-ku itu. Entahlah, pastinya setelah memberiku pelajaran tambahan, mungkin ia akan berkeliling menuju rumah teman-teman. Dan memberikan kertas ujian 'itu' kepada orang tua mereka masing-masing. Dugaanku, karena terlalu malam Pak Guru Erwin memutuskan hanya memberikan kertas ujian itu pada ayahku kemarin. Dan sekarang aku membocorkan rahasia itu pada semua teman-temanku. Dan mereka bisa menyiapkan seribu satu alasan agar tidak dimarahi, dasar licik kalian semua!

.

"Oh ya, kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan ayahmu, aku jelaskan saja kalau kau sering terlihat melamun di kelas," ujarnya sambil mengkoreksi hasil latihanku, "Apa dia marah padamu?" tanyanya.

.

.

"Tidak, ia tidak marah padaku, hanya saja adikku menertawaiku habis-habisan!"

.

.

"Begitu ya, maafkan aku kalau begitu," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan bukuku, "Nomor 3, 5, 6, 19, dan 20 coba dibenarkan lagi," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk nomor-nomor tadi.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafasku, kalau begini terus kapan aku bisa terbebas dari pelajaran tambahan ini? Pak Guru Erwin kalau sedang mengajar serius akan terlihat seperti setan! Setan yang tampan tentunya! Kadang aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau bersusah payah mengajariku. Itu pasti karena aku masih terlalu payah dalam mata pelajarannya. Pokoknya aku berjanji aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa menjawab tantangan Pak Guru Erwin. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu pak! Aku janji!

.

.

.

* * *

.

Apa aku sudah menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada guru tampan ini? Kalau begitu, inilah ceritanya... Pak Guru Erwin datang ke sekolah ini saat upacara penerimaan murid baru angkatanku, dua tahun silam. Aku masih ingat betapa ricuhnya siswi-siswi sekolah ini ketika Pak Guru Erwin mengenalkan dirinya di podium sekolah waktu itu. Dia tercatat sebagai guru pindahan dari SMA Calanest, padahal baru setahun lebih ia mengajar di sana. Menurut rumor yang beredar sih... dia dikhianati oleh mantan pacarnya yang sama-sama guru di SMA tersebut. Karena tidak mau ingat peristiwa menyakitkan itu, ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolahku, St Sina Academy. Bahkan ada yang bilang ia sampai di fitnah oleh sang mantan. Versi lain mengatakan bahwa Pak Guru Erwin terlibat sebuah kasus di sekolah lama, hingga ia dikeluarkan dan pindah ke sekolahku. Tentunya versi yang terakhir itu dibuat oleh para pria di sekolah yang cemburu dengan kehadiran Pak Guru Erwin di sekolah. Kau bisa bayangkan, ada guru baru, yang tampan dan masih muda, bonusnya lagi ia masih lajang! Dalam waktu sekejap ia menjadi idola di kalangan siswi St Sina Academy. Aku tidak langsung jatuh cinta begitu saja!

.

.

.

Kau tahu, aku paling sebal dengan laki-laki hidung belang. Awalnya aku mengira Pak Guru Erwin adalah salah satu dari mereka. Bayangkan saja, setiap minggu pasti sekotak coklat, seikat bunga, dan selusin puisi murahan terdampar di meja kerjanya. Bodohnya, dia menganggapi semua yang ia dapat itu. Aku ingat hampir setiap hari ia membeli selusin coklat untuk ia bagi-bagi kepada siswi-siswi yang mengotori meja kerjanya tadi. Kesal sekali rasanya! Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku mencintainya? kalau ku ceritakan kalian jangan tertawa ya!

.

.

.

14 Oktober dua tahun yang lalu, adalah pertama kalinya aku memandang wajahnya, kejadiannya simpel. Rambutku masih sangat panjang ketika itu, dan aku bersandar di bangku taman sekolah selepas jam sekolah. Aku bingung untuk memutuskan ekskul mana yang akan ku pilih. Hingga aku biarkan saja formulir ekskul yang kosong itu berada di sampingku, menemaniku. Lalu angin datang tiba-tiba dan menerbangkan kertas itu. Ketika aku akan mengambil kertas itu, rambutku ternyata tersangkut di bangku tadi. Tidak hanya tersangkut, tapi juga menempel pada permen karet bekas! Ihhh... jijik sekali! Aku paling tidak suka kotor! Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepaskan rambutku dari jeratan bangku taman (dan juga permen karet bekas yang benar-benar tidak ku sentuh!), nampaknya rambutku masih tidak mau beranjak darinya. Hingga aku mengambil tindakkan gila, aku ini termasuk gadis yang memiliki kelebihan dalam kekuatan fisik. Dengan tangan kosong, aku mencoba meregangkan tralis besi yang menahan rambutku. Aku tahu itu sia-sia, tapi akhirnya tangan halus Pak Guru Erwin menahan usaha sia-siaku tadi. Dengan sigap ia memanggil beberapa guru yang memang ada di sekitar taman untuk menolongku. Ia membantuku melepaskan rambutku dari bangku taman tadi, walaupun hasilnya ia memangkas habis rambutku. Tapi kemudian ia meminta maaf kepadaku, dia terpaksa melakukannya. Daripada nanti malah kulit kepalaku yang terkelupas, katanya. Dan satu lagi, ia mengembalikan formulir ekskul itu kepadaku! formulir itu jatuh tepat di wajahnya! (oh... sial...) waktu itu dia menyemangatiku, katanya aku ini termasuk gadis yang kuat. Maka dari itu dia menasihatiku agar bergabung dengan klub bela diri di sekolah. Mungkin dari situ dewi cinta sedang lewat dan menusukkan panah bertuliskan 'Pak Guru Erwin' di kepalaku, hingga kemudian aku tidak bisa melepaskan bayangannya dari pikiranku.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

Aku kembali dari lamunanku (tuh kan' aku lagi-lagi melamun!), dan menyerahkan buku latihanku. Tentunya aku sudah membenarkan jawabku yang salah tadi. Tanpa bersuara, dan tetap diam... ingat, hari ini aku menyimpan rahasia teman-teman satu kelas!

.

.

"Kau terdiam, biasanya kamu pasti menceritakan banyak hal Lev..." ujar Pak Guru Erwin dengan alisnya yang sedikit terangkat. Wajahnya berubah lucu sekali, aku sampai tersenyum dibuatnya,

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku dengan sedikit terkekeh,

.

.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Memang ada yang aneh ya?" tanyanya, aku hanya menggeleng, kemudian aku kembali menunduk. Pak Guru Erwin sendiri tidak banyak berkomentar, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian menghela nafasnya.

.

"Levi, nomor 20 ini masih salah, kamu masa' belum paham sih?" lanjutnya,

.

.

"Eh... maaf pak," aku meminta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahanku?

.

.

"Kau harusnya menulis _'Met'_ bukan _'Meet'_, kamu pasti melamun lagi ya?"

.

.

"Eh.. itu..." aku malu sekali, aku sampai lupa cara penulisan kata! Segera kuambil kembali penghapus yang sudah terlanjur aku masukkan kedalam tasku.

.

.

.

Karena terburu-buru, aku justru memuntahkan semua isi tasku ke lantai. Isinya berserakkan kemana-mana jadinya! Dengan sigap, Pak Guru Erwin membungkukkan badannya dan membantuku merapikan kembali tasku yang berantakkan. Tangannya meraih buku bersampul merah marun dan berjudul _'Heaven In The Heaven'_-itu. Kemudian ia menyeringai,

.

.

"Buku ini..." ujarnya singkat,

.

.

"Untuk pelajaran menulis referensi-mu!" jawabku tenang,

.

.

"Tentang putri raja yang ingin mencari surga karena ingin bertemu ibunya dan mencegah ayahnya untuk menikahi seorang penyihir," jelasnya panjang lebar tak berjeda padaku.

.

.

"Bapak pernah..."

.

.

"Aku membaca buku ini lebih dari sepuluh kali Levi," balasnya, "Karena aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana surga itu..." lanjutnya sambil menatapku, "Sama sepertimu..." gumamnya lagi.

.

.

"I... itu... aku hanya mengambilnya secara acak, hanya untuk mata pelajaran Bapak saja kok!" aku gelagapan, bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa aku sangat ingin mengetahui letak surga?

.

.

Mata Pak Guru Erwin memandang tajam ke arahku, aku sungguh dibuat tidak tenang karenanya. Petra, bantu aku!

.

"Kenapa kamu serius begitu?" ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil terkekeh.

.

.

Eh... maksudnya? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti Pak, kenapa Bapak tertawa seperti itu?

.

.

"Kau, mukamu itu lucu... hahaha..." ujarnya lagi, kini ia tengah terpingkal, mungkin karena ke 'tidak tahuan'-ku.

.

.

"Jadi Bapak belum pernah membaca buku ini bukan?" tanyaku sinis, ahh... sial (atau beruntung ya?) aku dijahili Pak Guru Erwin!

.

.

"Tentu sudah, sudah sepuluh kali aku bilang tadi!" ujar Pak Guru Erwin sambil meneruskan tawanya, "Pasti kau percaya bahwa aku juga ingin melihat Surga bukan?"

.

.

"Cih... bukan urusan Bapak!" ujarku kesal, sebalnya! Dia mengejek apa yang ku impikan!

.

.

"Aduh... duh... kau harus tanggung jawab! Kau membuatku tertawa sampai sakit perut begini..." ujarnya dengan nafas tersengal karena saking lebarnya ia tertawa. Tangannya meraba tumpukkan absen murid yang ia bawa dari tadi. Kalau boleh menebaknya, itu pasti daftar anggota English Club dari seluruh kelas yang ada di sini.

.

.

Tapi betapa kagetnya diriku setelah melihat apa yang ia tarik dari absensi murid tersebut. Sebuah buku kuning (seperti warna rambutnya Pak Guru Erwin), dengan fotoku bersama Petra dan Hanji waktu kami kelas 2 dulu! Ngomong-ngomong, buku itu memang hadiah ulang tahunku dari Petra. Itu adalah hadiah terakhir dari Petra!

.

.

"_Diary_-ku!" aku berteriak. Dengan cepat, Pak Guru Erwin menutup mulutku, ia hanya mencoba mengingatkanku bahwa kami tengah berada di perpustakaan saat ini.

.

.

"Kalau ketahuan Ibu Nanaba kita akan diusir dari sini..." cegahnya,

.

.

"Kau membacanya!" aku menuduhnya begitu saja,

.

.

"Tidak, maksudku tidak semua,"

.

.

"Ya Ampun... ini adalah rahasiaku, kau tega sekali pak membaca bukuku!" aku benar-benar kesal jadinya, aku langsung saja menyambar _Diary_-ku.

.

.

"Lagipula siapa yang meninggalkannya begitu saja di lapangan?" sindir Pak Guru Erwin,

.

"tapi sekarang aku tahu, betapa kau kehilangan sosok sahabatmu itu," ujarnya dengan suara agak melemah.

.

"Sebagai wali kelasmu, aku bersedia mendengarkan ceritamu," lanjutnya, Oh tidak... aku terpaku lagi dengan wajahnya yang kharismatik itu! "Tidak baik menyimpan kesedihan seorang diri!"

.

.

.

Entah debu dari mana, atau memang debu itu turun dari buku-buku yang menjulang di rak-rak perputakaan. Mataku seketika berair, hatiku kembali bergetar. Aku teringat kembali segala sesuatu tentangmu Petra! Perkataan Pak Guru Erwin tadi mengingatkanku padammu kembali sahabatku! Persitiwa itu... dan kesedihan yang terus ku pendam...

.

.

"Di... dia meninggal karena kecelakaan, mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang menabraknya di depan _Stohess's Cemetery_. Tempat kami biasa mengambil beberapa kuntum bunga _Daisy_. Tapi... tapi..." sungguh aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku.

.

.

.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan waktu itu? Aku hanya bisa melihatmu bersimbah darah, sedang sedan hitam itu melaju begitu saja, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kau selalu berkata seperti itu Petra, kalau aku ini gadis yang kuat, aku bisa melindungi siapa saja di dekatku. Tapi kenapa waktu itu aku tidak bisa melindungimu? Aku sungguh menyesal Petra... maafkan aku... maafkan aku...

.

.

Ruangan Perpustakaan yang tadinya dingin mendadak hangat. Tangan kekar itu... memelukku hangat, Pak Guru Erwin memeluk tubuhku yang gemetaran ini!

.

.

"Petra mungkin sedih karena harus meninggalkanmu sendirian di dunia ini..." ujarnya, "Tapi Petra akan makin sedih jika melihat air mata sahabatnya," lanjutnya.

.

.

"Tapi... seharusnya aku yang melindunginya..."

.

.

"Kau tetap melindunginya, dengan tetap membiarkan kenangannya hidup dalam hatimu..." ujarnya sambil mengusap lembut rambutku.

.

"Bisa kau bayangkan itu Levi? Setiap saat kau membuka _Diary_-mu dan mulai menulis sesuatu di sana, Petra akan selalu tersenyum. Setiap cerita lucu yang kau tulis di sana, Petra juga akan ikut tertawa. Setiap kisah sedih yang kau tuangkan, akan mengundang air mata Petra. Mungkin kalau kau menuliskan prestasi bela dirimu, Petra juga turut bangga," lanjutnya. Kemudian aku hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Pak Guru Erwin sore itu. Lagi-lagi ia tidak berkata apapun, dan membiarkanku meluapkan segala kesedihanku, hingga airmataku berhenti satu setengah jam kemudian.

.

.

"Mau Es krim?" tawarnya padaku, dan sore itu aku habiskan waktu berdua dengan Pak Guru Erwin di sebuah kedai Es krim. Biarlah kesedihanku ini melebur dengan lelehan es krim yang masuk mulutku.

.

.

* * *

.

"Leviiii... kau bohong ahh!" teriak Hanji keras-keras memecah keheningan lorong sekolah pagi ini.

.

"Aku sudah menunggu semalaman, tapi Pak Guru Erwin tidak datang ke rumahku!" lanjutnya dengan nada kesal,

.

.

"Lho, dia juga tidak datang ke rumahku," belaku, sebisa mungkin aku sembunyikan waktu 'emas'ku di kedai es krim kemarin!

.

.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kamu mendapatkan hasil ujian dadakan itu?"

.

.

"Pak Guru Erwin yang datang kepada ayahku,"

.

.

"Eh... Pak Guru Erwin sakit? kenapa dia datang ke ayahmu?" tanya Hanji penasaran.

.

.

"Datang kepada ayahku bukan berarti dia sakit Hanji! Ku dengar kakak perempuan Pak Guru Erwin bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit tempat ayahku bekerja," ujarku sok tahu, hei ingat ya! Aku ini tahu semua seluk beluk mengenai Pak Guru Erwin, cinta pertamaku!

.

.

"Serius? Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Hanji makin penasaran. Kaki-kaki kami melangkah memasuki ruang kelas

.

.

"Hu...hu...hu... aku tahu semua tentang Pak Guru Erwin!" ujarku bangga,

.

.

"Ah... kenapa aku lupa ya.. kau kan' pernah menembak Pak.." sebelum Hanji melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku dengan cepat menutup mulutnya! Suaranya itu lho... terlalu keras, aku khawatir seluruh siswa Scouting 3 bisa mendengar rahasia besarku ini!

.

.

"Hanji, dari mana kau tahu itu?" aku berbisik padanya,

.

.

"Ah... itu... dari mana lagi kalau bukan dari Petra! Petra tidak mengatakannya langsung kepadaku sih, hanya saja itu kesalahanmu juga, kenapa menembak Pak Guru Erwin di dekat Lab Biologi!" ujarnya, ahh... lega rasanya mendengar penjelasan Hanji, ku pikir tadi Petra sahabatku dengan sengaja membocorkan rahasia ini kepada Hanji.

.

.

"Tidak ada tempat yang lebih sepi dari lorong laboratorium Hanji..."

.

.

"Tapi kan' kau lupa kalau pertemuan klub Biologi ada setiap hari, dan aku ketuanya waktu itu, jadi jangan salahkan aku ya, kalau aku tahu sendiri... lagipula, Petra meng-iya-kan sih!" ujarnya sambil duduk dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja kami.

.

.

"Ya...ya... aku paham..." balasku sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

.

.

"Syukurlah, untung kau diterima ya... kalian terlihat jauh lebih mesra sih akhir-akhir ini..."gumam Hanji,

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ditolak olehnya tahu!"

.

.

"Eh... yang benar? Aku kira Pak Guru Erwin sengaja mau jadi wali kelas kita?" Haji terkaget,

.

.

"Itulah... tapi tidak apa-apa, toh dengan begini juga kami baik-baik saja bukan?" ujarku menyeringai, "tapi janji lho! Jangan sampai ada orang lain tahu tentang peristiwa ini!"

.

.

"Aku janji!" ujar Hanji sambil mengankat kedua jarinya tinggi-tinggi, "Ngomong-ngomong kemarin ada surat edaran baru tentang pertandingan olahraga antar kelas itu, sepertinya ketua osis yang baru menambah cabang olahraga lagi!" ujar Hanji sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas, yang ia ambil dari tasnya, kepadaku.

.

.

"Oh ya... apa itu?"

.

.

"Lomba lari berpasangan, ketua kelas dan wali kelas," jawabnya singkat, ya Tuhan!

.

.

.

~Teng...tong...~

.

.

.

Bel pelajaran pertama kembali merusak suasanaku. Jam pelajaran pertama diisi oleh walikelas kami, siapa lagi? Dia mengajar di kelas tiga kali dalam seminggu, satu di jam pelajaran awal, satu di jam pelajaran pertengahan, dan yang lainnya di jam pelajaran terakhir. Dan orang yang ditunggu kini memasuki ruang kelas, dengan membuka pintu kelas yang bercat coklat tua dengan ukiran keemasan di gagang pintunya. Hari ini dia memakai setelan serba biru, senada dengan warna matanya. Di tangannya ada setumpuk kertas, kali ini Pak Guru Erwin tidak membawa absensi sama sekali.

.

.

"Masukkan buku kalian, pagi ini kita ujian!" perintahnya pada kami.

.

.

Jelas saja kelasku langsung berteriak kecewa, meski suara mereka tidak keluar, tapi desahan mereka cukup memberiku informasi tentang suasana hati mereka. Ha...ha...ha... aku juga sama seperti mereka, mana aku harus mengejar nilaiku yang sangat terbelakang itu.

.

.

"Seperti biasa nilai dibawah 40 harus menghadapi kelas Bahasa Inggris tambahan" tambahnya, kemudian ia melempar pandangannya kepadaku, "Chantal, setelah pulang sekolah nanti kamu ikut remidial ujian kemarin ya!"

.

.

Ya Tuhan! Remidial itu! Aku benar-benar lupa!

.

.

.

* * *

Pertandingan olahraga tahunan antar kelas tinggal menghitung hari. Semua persiapan kelasku sudah selesai dengan baik. Permainan kami makin mulus, berkat latihan setiap hari. Tentunya di dorong oleh 'semangat' Pak Guru Erwin. Leganya, semua berjalan mulus, tanpa hambatan. Kecuali satu hal...

.

.

"Ehm... maaf pak, sepertinya saya lupa sesuatu..." ujarku sambil mengacungkan tangan. Ini masih dalam pelajarannya Pak Guru Erwin!

.

.

.

Yang dimaksud membalikkan badannya, dengan tangan yang masih memegang spidol dengan mantap. Dengan wajah yang senantiasa tersenyum gagah, ia mengankat alisnya, seolah sudah mengerti bahwa aku akan mengatakan sesuatu,

.

.

"Lomba... lari berpasangannya..." ujarku,

.

.

"Ohh... Lomba berpasangan dengan wali kelas!" celetuk Hanji,

.

.

"Hey... kenapa kau tidak bilang Chantal?" tanya Pak Guru Erwin kepadaku,

.

.

"Kupikir anda masih sakit perut, bukannya waktu itu anda sakit karena _tacos_?"

.

.

"Ah... itu... aku sudah baikkan sekarang, bagaimana kalau pulang kita latihan saja bersama!" ajak Pak Guru Erwin, bagaimana dia bisa lupa, dia pasti tidak bawa baju olahraga!

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pasangan bapak?" tanyanya penasaran.

.

.

.

Kompak seluruh siswa kelasku menunjukku dengan wajah datar. Aku lantas dibuat bingung dengan tingkah teman-teman satu kelas...

.

.

"Chantal?" Pak Guru Erwin menaikkan alis tebalnya tinggi-tinggi.

.

.

"Iya.. pak..." ujarku malu-malu.

.

.

"Ya Ampun! Kenapa kamu tertunduk begitu? Bapak kan' berpasangan dengan jawara bela diri St Sina Academy, apa yang harus ditakutkan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, "Gini-gini juga, Bapak juga pemain sepak bola lho! Kekuatan lari kita pasti tidak tertandingi, ya kan' Chantal?" lanjutnya.

.

Seluruh siswa kelas Scouting 3 kembali bersorak kegirangan. Beberapa malah seolah mengejekku,

.

"Jodoh... jodoh..." bisik mereka padaku, itu membuatku semakin malu tahu!

_._

_._

_"__Ok Class... calm down!"_ teriak Pak Guru Erwin tiba-tiba, "Bapak jadi ingat hasil ujian kalian!" ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan tumpukkan kertas ujian kami beberapa hari yang lalu. Riuh kelasku berganti dengan teriakkan kekecewaan. Mereka takut nilai mereka malah semakin buruk. Dengan cepat Pak Guru Erwin memanggil nama kami, beserta nilainya, dimulai dari yang terkecil.

.

.

"Marco Boldt, nilaimu turun drastis nih..." Pak Guru Erwin mengacungkan kertas dengan angka 55 di pojok kanannya. Sontak semua siswa jadi makin tegang dibuatnya. Pasalnya ujian pertama Marco berhasil mendapatkan nilai 85, tapi di ujian kali ini nilainya merosot tajam!

.

"Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Thomas... masing-masing 68, kalian tidak saling mencontek bukan?" lanjutnya,

.

"Huuu..." kami bersorak kompak, mengiringi mereka yang dipanggil tadi.

.

Hingga lima menit setelah itu...

.

"Armin Arlert, 90... nilaimu tidak berubah!" seru Pak Guru Erwin sambil menyerahkan kertas ujian itu pada si jenius, "Pertahankan ya!" pujinya kemudian.

.

.

Hei sebentar... nama ku? Jangan-jangan nilai ku masih tertahan karena aku siswi remedial?

.

.

"Chantalevisha Ackerman!" serunya, seisi kelas dibuat hening sesaat, "Selamat datang kembali di klub bela diri!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Hanji yang mendapat nilai 88 lantas terkaget sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Seluruh kelas seolah tersihir oleh kertas ujianku. Dan aku berharap mataku tidak rusak, aku mendapat dua nilai, yang pertama adalah nilai remidial 100! Dan yang kedua nilai ujian keduaku, 98! Aku unggul 8 poin dari si jenius Arlert! Aku melangkah menuju depan kelas dengan percaya diri, tentunya aku meraih kertas ujian ku itu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Sampai-sampai aku menjatuhkan semua barang bawaan Pak Guru Erwin yang terletak percis di meja guru. Teman-teman menertawai tindakkan bodohku ini. Mungkin aku belum terbiasa menjadi orang pintar, jadinya aku gemetaran seperti ini! Sebagai ucapan maaf, aku membantu Pak Guru Erwin membereskan barangnya. Diantara semua barang yang terjatuh, ada satu yang menggelitik penglihatanku. Foto dengan warna dominan biru langit, ahh... bukan! itu foto diriku! Tepatnya itu adalah foto yang diambil Petra waktu kami kelas 2 SMP. Seingatku foto itu hanya ada satu, dan itu-pun sudah menjadi hak milik panitia lomba fotografi di Universitas Kota Stohess. Kenapa... sampai...

.

.

"Ini foto-nya Petra," aku bergumam,

.

.

"Ahh... ini foto paling penting dalam hidupku! Lihat aku diberi langsung oleh si fotografernya!" pamer Pak Guru Erwin sambil memperlihatkan tanda tangan Petra dibelakangnya!

.

.

Mataku gelap seketika, kenapa aku bisa se-bodoh ini? Kenapa aku bisa se-polos ini? Aku tidak pernah tahu mengapa Pak Guru Erwin menolakku dulu. Dan... dan...ahh... kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang? Dulu Pak Guru Erwin sering sekali memanggil Petra, mungkin karena Petra adalah anggota English Club. Ya... iya... Petra adalah anggota English Club juga! Sebelum bertemu denganku, Pak Guru Erwin dan Petra pasti sudah lama saling kenal! Ahh... pasti lebih jauh lagi! Buktinya foto _postcard_ itu ada di tangan Pak Guru Erwin! Aku menatap Pak Guru Erwin dengan tatapan kosong,

.

.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

.

.

"Bukan apa-apa!" jawabku sinis. Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku.

.

.

Petra...Pak Guru Erwin... jahatnya kalian kepadaku! Kini kelenjar airmataku memuntahkan isinya. Kalian benar-benar jahat!

.

* * *

.

"Hai Pet..." ujarku dingin pada nisanmu Petra!

.

"Kau tidak bilang, kalau kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan Pak Guru Erwin sebelumnya, hasil jepretanmu masih dia simpan tuh," aku bergumam sinis sendirian di nisanmu.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Pak Guru Erwin menyukaimu! Kau malah memaksaku untuk menembaknya bukan? kau bahkan sampai berlutut agar aku menembaknya! Harusnya aku tahu ini adalah jebakanmu! Kau mempermainkan hatiku, kau tahu sendiri Pak Guru Erwin itu cinta pertamaku! Aku tidak percaya kau berbuat seperti itu padaku! Kau Jahat Petra!" aku kembali berteriak. Aku langsung mengeluarkan buku diary berwarna kuning pemberian darimu.

.

"Ini Petra, aku kembalikan!" aku berteriak sambil melemparkan buku kuning itu tepat di nisanmu. Ahh... aku sudah tidak peduli, selamat tinggal Petra!

.

.

Aku meninggalkan Stohess's Cemetery dengan langkah terburu-buru. Aku benar- benar marah saat ini! Terutama pada Petra dan Pak Guru Erwin! Tadi waktu latihan saja aku sama sekali tidak berbicara kepadanya. Aku berlari begitu saja, aku tidak mempedulikan rengekannya yang memintaku untuk sedikit menurunkan kecepatan lariku! Aku sudah terlalu kesal! Setelah Pertandingan olahraga antar kelas nanti, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatanku sebagai ketua kelas! Kalau bisa aku akan mengundurkan diri dari kelas Scouting 3!

.

.

.

Sekelibat aku melihat Pak Guru Erwin yang hendak memasuki wilayah _Stohess's Cemetery_. Dia membawa sebuah buket bunga lily, itu bunga kesayanganmu bukan Pet?! Pastinya ia hendak mengunjungi kuburanmu Petra! Arrgghh... aku sudah tidak peduli!

.

.

.

(Levi pergi dengan terburu-buru, Pak Guru Erwin yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam tidak mengerti. Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya, sebetulnya ia merasa agak lelah setelah ikut latihan bersama dengan kelasnya. Tapi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk datang ke pemakaman ini. Nisan yang dituju terletak di timur laut nisan Petra. Ada sepasang nisan di situ yang terpisah oleh sebidang tanah, kemudian ia tersenyum aneh.)


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

Namanya Erwin Smith, tanggal lahirnya adalah tanggal kematian ibunya. Usianya baru saja 22 tahun, tapi dia sudah menamatkan pendidikannya di Universitas Kota Stohess. Sesuai impiannya, ia bertekad untuk menjadi seorang guru sama percis dengan ayahnya yang meninggal karena kanker hati lima tahun silam. Ayahnya memang seorang pengajar, pengajar yang alkoholis, tidak aneh kalau dia sampai meninggal karena kanker hati. Dan ini adalah hari pertamanya di kampus dengan status almuni.

.

.

"Jadi... bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Mike, seorang alumni jurusan Fisika yang usianya jauh diatas Erwin,

.

.

"Sial, dia sedang berciuman saat aku akan menembaknya!" jawab Erwin sinis,

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang, dia itu pelacur! Hampir semua laki-laki berciuman dengannya!" ledek Mike,

.

.

"Diam kau! Harusnya kau menghiburku!" balas Erwin kesal, "Aku hanya ingin jatuh cinta sebelum aku mati Mike!" keluhnya,

.

.

"Kau berbicara seperti kakek-kakek yang akan mati besok, sabarlah! _Hepatitis B_ bisa sembuh tahu!"

.

.

"Entahlah... mungkin aku terlalu ketakutan dengan rumor 10% _Hepatitis B_ akan berlanjut ke kanker hati bahkan _sirosis_,"

.

.

"Tuh... sekarang malah seperti ibu-ibu yang baru saja menonton opera sabun! Sudahlah... nikmati saja karya fotografi ini!" hibur Mike.

.

.

.

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah pameran fotografi Universitas Kota Stohess. Hasil karya peserta pameran ini akan dilombakan. Sial, pameran yang bersifat umum ini dijuarai oleh seorang siswa SMP!

.

.

"Kau tahu, akan lebih baik kalau kau perhatikan dulu klub Fotografimu Mike!" kini giliran Erwin yang mengejek Mike, "Masa' mahasiswa klub fotografi bisa kalah dengan siswa SMP!" lanjutnya,

.

.

"Kau belum melihat hasil karyanya sih!" Mike membalasnya dengan menarik sikut Erwin.

.

.

Mereka menuju salah satu sudut ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang paling utama (juga ukuran karya yang lebih besar dari karya yang lain). lampu utama menyorot sebuah foto seorang gadis SMP berambut hitam lurus dan panjang, matanya memancarkan sinar keberanian. Selain itu, si gadis model foto itu memang terlihat sedang mengangkat sesuatu yang nampaknya berat. Rambutnya terkembang ke kanan dan kiri, mungkin karena efek gerakkan si gadis. Seolah seperti sepasang sayap, sepertinya ini adalah foto _Snap Shoot_. Terlihat dari mimik sang model, walau tersenyum nampaknya ia tidak menyadari adanya kamera. Sehingga foto ini terlihat asli tanpa rekayasa. Kalaupun ada rekayasa di sana, percayalah, itu hanya penambahan sedikit efek cahaya dan ketajaman. Selebihnya adalah kecantikkan alami si model yang berasal dari kekuatan fisiknya.

.

.

.

Melihatnya, Erwin serasa mati kutu. Baginya sempurna sekali si gadis yang ada di foto itu. Seperti itu-lah bayangannya tentang malaikat dan bidadari yang ada di surga. Selama ini ia sering membayangkan bagaimana surga itu. Ibu dan ayahnya pasti sudah bahagia di sana. Mungkin juga ayah dan ibunya sudah memiliki Mary yang lain dan Erwin yang lain di surga. Apapun itu, kali ini ia hanya bisa mangut-mangut sependapat dengan hasil keputusan juri pameran foto ini!

.

.

"Cantik mana dengan kakakmu yang perawat itu?" Mike kembali meledek,

.

.

"Tentu cantik model ini-lah! Kak Mary galak tahu!" jawab Erwin cepat,

.

.

"Hmmm... kau suka sama modelnya atau fotografernya?"

.

.

"Aku lebih memilih modelnya, andai kami bisa bertemu..." gumamnya sambil terus mengagumi si model berambut hitam dengan mata yang kecil ini.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah mengagumi hasil karya saya!" ujar seorang gadis SMP dengan polosnya.

.

.

"Jadi kau yang membuat foto ini?" tanya Mike antusias, si gadis mengangguk.

.

.

"Gadis yang ada di foto itu adalah sahabatku, aku hanya ingin membuatnya lebih percaya diri!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, "Dia tidak begitu percaya diri, karena dia gadis yang sangat kuat!" sambungnya sambil terkekeh,

.

.

"Ahh... jangan-jangan karena itu-lah kau memberi nama _'Blue Guardian: Angelic'_?" tanya Erwin sok tahu sambil menunjuk papan informasi yang ada di dekat foto tersebut,

.

.

"Ya... benar sekali! Kakak memang hebat!"

.

.

"Jadi... kau bersekolah di mana?" Mike kembali angkat bicara,

.

.

"Aku bersekolah di SMP Stohess, namaku Petra Ral, salam kenal!" si gadis ceria ini mengulurkan tangannya, Mike menyambutnya dengan senang.

.

.

"Mike ingat, dia masih SMP lho!" bisik Erwin meledek.

.

.

"Kakak-kakak ini...?" kini giliran si gadis berambut karamel angkat bicara,

.

.

"Oh... kami calon guru SMA, saya Mike dan dia Erwin!" ujar Mike sambil menunjukki dirinya dan Erwin secara bergiliran.

.

.

"Wahh... kalian akan mengajar di mana? Rencananya sih, tahun depan aku dan sahabatku ini akan masuk St Sina Academy!" si gadis makin antusias,

.

.

"Berarti kau akan diajar olehku he..he..." Mike mengeluarkan jurus candaannya, "Hei Erwin... sayang kau tidak akan bertemu dengan si model! Kau kan' akan mengajar di SMA Calanest!" seru Mike,

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Erwin masih terpaku dengan sang model dalam foto yang memiliki warna dominan biru.

.

.

"Hey... Erwin..." Mike sedikit mencolek punggung Erwin, hingga ia tersadar kembali dari lamunannya,

.

.

"Eh... maafkan aku, apa aku boleh minta versi _postcard_-nya?" tanya Erwin langsung,

.

.

"Tentu saja! Aku masih punya datanya di komputer! Asal jangan ketahuan panitia ya!" Jawab Petra dengan riang, sedangkan Erwin mengangguk seolah setuju dengan pernyataannya,

.

.

"Ini hanya untukku!" janjinya.

.

.

.

~Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, _Blue Guardian: Angelic_, malaikatku!~

.

.

.

* * *

.

10 Oktober, hari pertandingan olahraga itu akhirnya tiba juga! Aku sungguh malas mendesrkipsikan jalannya pertandingan kelasku ini. Alasannya sudah jelas bukan? Aku masih dalam masa 'perang dingin' dengan Pak Guru Erwin. Yang jelas, kelasku unggul satu poin di atas kelas PM 3. Untuk menjadi juara umumnya, kelasku harus merebut posisi juara utama di perlombaan lari berpasangan. Ugh... kenapa di saat seperti ini aku harus berseteru dengan pasangan lariku!

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya padaku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

.

.

"Kalau kau merasa sakit, lebih baik kita mundur saja..." sarannya,

.

.

"Mundur katamu pak? Kita tidak bisa mudur begitu saja, lagipula siapa yang terlihat sakit?" balasku dingin.

.

.

Sesaat Pak Guru Erwin memperhatikan diriku, dia tidak tahu kenapa aku mendadak dingin begini, sehingga ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia berjongkok, dan mengikatkan tali diantara kaki-kaki kami. Meski sekilas, aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku melihat wajah Pak Guru Erwin yang kelewat pucat. Lagipula, entah karena suasana lapangan yang agak panas, atau memang dia demam, kakinya terasa panas sekali!

.

.

"Justru sepertinya bapak yang sakit, bagaimana kalau kita mundur saja?" saranku.

.

.

Pak Guru Erwin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan emas ini! Ini pertandingan pertamaku sebagai guru!" ujarnya sambil sedikit membusungkan dadanya. "Apalagi aku harus berpasangan dengan seorang juara bela diri..."

.

.

"Ya...ya... kecepatan lari kita tidak akan terkalahkan!" aku menyerobot kalimatnya. Kamipun bersiap di garis start, dan... lomba-pun dimulai!

.

.

.

Awalnya kami memang memimpin pertandingan, namun kini kami disusul oleh kelas Garrison 2. Aku berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk menyeimbangkan langkahku dengan langkah Pak Guru Erwin. Kami bahkan mempercepat ayunan kaki kami. Sial... aku terlalu pendek untuknya, jadinya kakiku terseret kakinya. Rasanya ingin menyudahi saja pertandingan ini. Tapi kalau aku kalah dari pertandingan ini, aku akan menyalahkan Pak Guru Erwin habis-habisan! Lihat saja, baru saja tiga perempat pertandingan ia sudah terengah-engah. Ku rasa ia agak berbohong soal sepak bola itu! Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku mempercepat langkahku, Pak Guru Erwin nantinya bisa mengikuti bukan?

.

.

"Maaf Levi!" bisiknya dengan suara dalamnya tiba-tiba. Meskipun aku masih 'perang dingin' dengan Pak Guru Erwin, tapi ku akui suaranya tadi meruntuhkan keegoisanku! Pipiku sampai panas karenanya.

.

.

Garis finish masih berada lima belas meter di hadapan kami. Kami-pun masih di urutan kedua setelah kelas Garrison 2 menyusul kami tadi. Aku sih, masih bisa mengatasinya, tapi Pak Guru Erwin? Aku tidak begitu yakin!

.

.

"Aku harus mengangkatmu sekarang juga!" teriaknya tiba-tiba! Ia benar-benar mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi! Setelah ia melepaskan tali pengikat kaki kami dengan cepat tentunya!

.

.

"Pak... Turunkan aku!" pintaku, sepertinya Pak Guru Erwin tidak mendengarkan permintaanku. Malah, ia berlari makin kencang, "Pak Guru Erwiiin... aku malu!" teriakku seketika! (sambil memukuli punggung Pak Guru Erwin tentunya).

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, kami berhasil merebut posisi awal kami dari kelas Garrison 2! Bahkan wali kelas PM 2 yang seorang wanita malah menyuruh muridnya untuk melakukan apa yang Pak Guru Erwin lakukan padaku. Begitu juga kelas Scouting 1, dan kelas Garrison 1 yang jauh dibelakang kelas PM 3. Sedangkan guru yang tidak ikut pertandingan malah sibuk menertawai kami. Dan seolah tidak punya malu kelas kami malah bersorak,

_._

_._

_._

_"__We're Scouting, We're Team, We'll Win!"_terus menerus.

.

.

.

Siswa yang lain ada yang ikut tertawa, ada yang kaget, bahkan pingsan (saking kagetnya).

.

.

"Pak Guru Erwin... aku benar-benar malu! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!" aku kembali berteriak,

.

.

"Maaf Levi, tidak bisa!" Ujar Pak Guru Erwin bersemangat, _"We're Scouting, We're Team..."_

_._

_._

_"__We'll Win!"_ aku kembali menyerobot kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakkan teman-teman satu kelas menyemangati aku dan Pak Guru Erwin,

.

.

.

"Scouting Class... Scouting Class... Scouting Class..."

.

.

.

Dan sorak sorai itu... mengantarkan aku dan Pak Guru Erwin pada garis finish!

.

.

"Lomba lari berpasangan, dimenangkan kelas Scouting 3!" seru si pembawa acara.

.

.

Pak Guru Erwin tersenyum senang mendengarnya, kemudian ia menurunkan diriku. Kembali ia mengacak-acak rambutku,

.

.

"Tapi Pak Guru Erwin, kenapa anda mengankat Chantal?" tanya si pembawa acara,

.

.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada aturan wajib kaki diikat bukan? Di peraturan jelas tertulis, membawa pasangan berlari hingga garis finish, jadi bapak gendong saja dia!" jawab Pak Guru Erwin sambil menunjuk diriku. Sontak semua yang mendengar tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak terkecuali kelas Scouting 3. Beberapa di antaranya malah berkata bahwa aku terlalu pendek untuk Pak Guru Erwin, cih... mereka pikir aku ini se-pendek apa sih?

.

.

"Selamat untuk Pak Guru Erwin dan Chantal! Dengan ini kelas Scouting 3 resmi keluar menjadi juara umum pertandingan olahraga antar kelas tahun ini!" seru si pembawa acara.

.

.

Dan kami-pun kembali ricuh. Kau tahu, aku juga ikut tertawa lepas lho! Pak Guru Erwin, terima kasih atas partisipasinya! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau tadi anda tidak menggendongku. Untungnya aku jauh lebih pendek dari bapak ya! Ha...ha...ha...

.

.

"Bagaimana Chantal, kau percaya bukan kalau aku ini pemain sepak bola dulu?" tanya Pak Guru Erwin dengan nafas satu-satu,

.

.

"Aku percaya!" ujarku riang, "Tapi tetap saja..." ahhh kenapa aku lagi-lagi teringat tentang persitiwa kemarin sih? Aku kembali menekuk wajahku, bagaimanapun juga aku masih teringat foto karya Petra yang masih ia simpan rapi.

.

.

Meski begitu, Pak Guru Erwin tidak terlihat marah atau bersalah sama sekali. Malahan tersenyum ramah padaku,

.

.

"Baguslah kalau kau percaya," ujarnya sambil mendekati diriku. Tangan kekarnya melingkari tubuhku, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk ke arahku,

.

"Lain kali kalau bapak mengecewakanmu katakan saja, jangan dipendam ya!"

.

.

Bisiknya padaku, meski sedang kesal, dia masih bisa memanaskan pipiku. Entah se-merah apa pipiku sekarang? Yang jelas dekapan Pak Guru Erwin semakin kuat! Aku sampai tidak bisa bernafas, karena deg-deg-an, juga karena eratnya pelukkan Pak Guru Erwin. Ternyata, meskipun aku sedang dilanda cemburu, toh masih ada ruang untuknya!

.

.

"Itu... tidak... ba..." ujarnya perlahan, sebelum ia rubuh ke tanah.

.

.

Aku yang berada paling dekat dengannya tentu menjadi orang yang paling pertama kaget. Suara tawa, riuh semangat, dan tepuk tangan berganti dengan kekhawatiran. Petugas kesehatan di lapangan berlari mendekati kami. Aku kembali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kecuali terus menerus menepuk punggungnya dan meneriakkan namanya berulang-ulang. Beberapa guru menghalau para siswa yang mendekat, itu memberikan sedikit udara segar untuk Pak Guru Erwin yang nafasnya kini makin jarang. Aku... aku khawatir! Tolong... seseorang... tolonglah Pak Guru Erwin!


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

"Percuma saja Erwin! Aku sudah mengajar selama satu tahun di sekolah ini, toh aku tidak bertemu model cantikmu itu!"

.

.

Kalimat Mike tadi berhasil membuka mataku!

.

.

.

Selamat pagi dunia, ini hari ke-94 perjuanganku melawan penyakit yang sanggup membawa Papa pergi ke rumah Mama di Surga bersama dengan Tuhan. Aku jelas masih ingat apa kata dokter waktu itu, 'kau sudah sembuh dari penyakit itu, bukan berarti kau sembuh total!' dan ia memang benar. Terima kasih kepada virus _Hepatitis B_ yang sukses mengantarkanku pada Kanker Hati. Aku adalah sebagian kecil dari kasus itu! Kapan dan dimana aku bertemu denganmu, bahkan bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, aku bahkan tidak mengerti itu semua. Kita bahkan seperti orang yang saling jatuh cinta, saling terikat tanpa tahu mengapa kita terikat. Ugh... lagi-lagi kau membuatku mual! Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan bertarung seperti ini? Tapi akan ku terima kematian itu dengan tangan terbuka.

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertamaku mengajar di St Sina Academy, jauhnya perjalanan dari rumah hingga SMA Calanest memaksaku untuk bergabung dengan Mike, mengajar di almamaternya dulu! Ah... kenapa aku sampai lupa? Modelku yang cantik itu menungguku di St Sina Academy! Pastinya ada beribu-ribu siswi yang secantik dia!

.

.

"Siap dengan pidato perdana mu?" bisik Mike kepadaku,

.

.

"Kau mengejekku!" jawabku cukup singkat. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku, karena kepala sekolah menyuruhku untuk memberikan pidato perkenalanku. Kalau begini caranya sih mana bisa aku... aku... mengapa tiba-tiba aku terpaku... apakah itu benar-benar kau...

.

.

"Selamat pagi siswa-siswi St Sina Academy..."

.

.

.

Malaikatku...?

.

.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Erwin Smith, dan ini hari pertama saya mengajar..."

.

.

.

Kau datang percis seperti virus _Hepatitis B_...

.

.

"Dan saya akan mengajar Bahasa Inggris untuk kelas 3..."

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa aku ketahui...

.

.

"Maka dari itu..."

.

.

.

Ya... kau malaikatku yang duduk di baris pertama, tepat disampingmu ada seorang gadis berambut coklat karamel.

.

.

"Saya mohon bantuannya dari kalian semua..."

.

.

.

Tuhan... ku mohon, aku tidak ingin segera mati, aku baru saja melihat malaikatku! Tolong tunda kematianku...

.

.

.

* * *

.

Pak Guru Erwin pingsan lama sekali, karena khawatir terjadi apa-apa terpaksa ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh pihak sekolah. Selebrasi kelas kami yang harusnya meriah, terpaksa kami lakukan dengan deraian airmata di lorong rumah sakit. Aku sendiri merasa sedikit bersalah, kalau-kalau aku terlalu memaksa Pak Guru Erwin. Kalau-kalau aku terlalu cemburu juga kepadanya. Kalau-kalau... dan kalau-kalau...!

.

.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dan berdo'a untuk wali kelas kalian," saran seorang pria berumur lebih dari 40 tahun bermata hijau emerald, dan mengenakan jas putih. Semua teman-temanku menurut tanpa syarat, satu persatu dari mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Hingga tersisa hanya aku, dan si dokter di ruang tunggu.

.

.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Chantal sayang? Pulanglah... ini sudah larut malam, ibu pasti khawatir!" suruh si pria berjas, itu ayahku!

.

.

"Apa yang ayah tunggu? Ayah juga mestinya pulang!" balasanku atas pernyataan ayah tadi.

.

.

"Sampai keadaannya stabil, ayah baru akan pulang," jawabnya enteng,

.

.

"Katakan kepadaku kalau Pak Guru Erwin hanya sembelit biasa!" aku sedikit menggertak ayah, ayah hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sabar,

.

.

"Itu melanggar kode etik ayah..." jawabnya,

.

.

"Apakah berjanji pada putrimu sendiri juga melanggar kode etik?" tanyaku penasaran,

.

.

"Kau ingin berjanji apa dengan ayah?"

.

.

"Berjanjilah bahwa ayah akan menyembuhkannya!" aku berseru sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingku pada ayah, dan ayah menyambutnya, seperti biasanya kami berjanji.

.

.

"Ayah berjanji!"

.

.

Tidak ada maksud lain kenapa aku sampai minta janji itu pada ayah. Ada hal yang harus dijelaskan langsung oleh Pak Guru Erwin kepadaku! Kalaupun benar ia mencintai Petra, itu tidak apa. Aku akan menjadi pengganti Petra dalam urusan merawat dirinya. Kalau tidak, aku akan tetap mengabdi pada guruku ini! Kau tahu, cinta pertama tidak bisa terlupakan begitu saja!

.

.

"Sekarang pulanglah... kau pasti kelelahan!" bujuk ayah padaku.

.

.

"Tentu, tapi izinkan putrimu ini bertemu dengan gurunya sekali saja!" pintaku. Diluar dugaanku, ayah menyanggupinya.

.

.

Perlahan aku membuka pintu dengan gagang yang terbuat dari logam itu. Aku tidak ingin menimbulkan kegaduhan, selembut mungkin ku tutup pintu ini. Maafkan aku kalau ini terdengar sedikit picisan, tapi pangeranku sedang terlelap dengan indahnya. Ruangannya sedikit temaram, karena lampu utama tidak dinyalakan. Namun begitu, cahaya bulan masuk melalui jendela yang cukup besar. Cahaya itu cukup untuk menerangi seisi ruangan, nilai lebihnya guruku makin terlihat tampan meski ia tengah dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Masker oksigen yang terpasang di wajahnya, mungkin bertujuan agar tubuhnya dapat menyerap oksigen lebih banyak. Sehingga ia dapat segera siuman. Tapi tetap saja, aku melihat semuanya seperti sebuah penyiksaan! Seperti Pak Guru Erwin akan meninggal keesokkan hari saja, padahal aku sangat yakin ia pingsan karena _Tacos_ sialan itu. _Tacos_ yang menyebabkannya sakit perut beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku sangat mengutuk _Tacos_ itu jadinya! Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku, tepat di depan wajahnya.

.

.

"Selamat malam, aku akan kembali besok, aku berjanji!" janjiku pada Pak Guru Erwin yang matanya masih menutup ini.

.

.

Segera aku membalikkan badanku, dan bersiap untuk meinggalkan Pak Guru Erwin. Kau tidak mau melihatnya disiksa seperti ini!

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau sendiri..." suara lemah Pak Guru Erwin memenuhi ruangan itu tiba-tiba. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku, aku sangat kaget mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Kulihat matanya masih tertutup sempurna, hanya saja raut wajahnya terlihat seperti orang ketakutan. Mungkin dia sedang mengigau,

.

.

.

"Sudah lama aku... mencarimu..." ujarnya terbata-bata, "Ku mohon... tetaplah bersamaku..." ia benar-benar mengigau!

.

.

.

Entah apa yang ia mimpikan, aku hanya bisa menatapnya kasihan. Aku juga tidak begitu jelas mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya itu. Karena suara isakkanku bisa mengalahkan suaranya yang lemah tadi. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan itu jauh lebih cepat. Aku teringat kata ayah, tidak baik menangis di depan orang yang sakit!


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

"Kau marah kepadaku sejak kemarin, ada apa?" tanya Petra kepadaku. aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba datang kepadaku? Darimana ia datang-pun aku tidak tahu pula. Aku melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan kelas, hanya ada aku dan Petra. Aku meliriknya dari atas kepala hingga ke ujung kaki, kakinya masih utuh, dan terlihat menapak pada lantai, dia bukan hantu!

.

.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tahu alasannya mengapa Pak Guru Erwin sampai menolakku dulu!" ujarku sinis,

.

.

"Oh ya... ceritakan?" Petra sangat antusias sampai-sampai matanya, yang memang bulat, membulat lebar.

.

.

"Dia mencintaimu bukan?" tanyaku dingin,

.

.

"Eh... kau bercanda!" seru Petra dengan pipi yang memerah.

.

.

"Ya... aku baru sadar itu semua setelah melihat foto hasil karyamu ada ditangannya,"

.

.

"Foto...?" Petra berusaha mengingat, "Kau tahu aku menghasilkan banyak sekali karya, bantu aku untuk mengingatnya!"

.

.

"Fotomu yang jadi juara pertama dalam Pameran Fotografi di Universitas Kota Stohess, kau ingat?"

.

.

"Ahh... foto yang kuambil diam-diam ketika kau membantu korban bencana alam bukan?" ujar Petra sambil menjentikkan jarinya, "Kurasa dia memang mengagumi karyaku itu!" lanjutnya bangga,

.

.

"Kurasa dia memang mengagumi-mu!" sindirku, "Kau lebih cantik dan feminim dari ku!"

.

.

"Ah... kau cemburu ya..." ledek Petra,

.

.

"Aku memang cemburu Pet! Kau tahu Pak Guru Erwin itu cinta pertamaku!" aku meneriakkinya kesal,

.

.

"Begini saja deh... kau kenal Pak Guru Mike, guru Fisika yang suka mengendus-endus itu?" tanyanya padaku, aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, "Aku memang pernah bertemu dengan keduanya, Pak Guru Mike dan Pak Guru Erwin di Universitas Kota Stohess!"

.

.

"Tuh kan... kau ini..." belum sempat aku memaki Petra, ia keburu meletakkan jarinya di mulutku,

.

.

"Mereka berdua mengagumi hasil karyaku, terutama Pak Guru Erwin," sambungnya,

.

.

"Bahkan Pak Guru Mike bersumpah kalau Pak Guru Erwin jatuh cinta pada model karyaku itu!" ujarnya kemudian yang mengagetkan diriku, benarkah itu?

.

"Awalnya memang aku tidak tahu sih... Pak Guru Mike memberitahukannya padaku waktu kita kelas satu dulu..."

.

.

"Jadi... itu..." aku sungguh tidak percaya!

.

.

"Dan aku meminta maaf padamu Levi, sebetulnya ada alasan mengapa aku memaksamu untuk menembak Pak Guru Erwin, itu hanya akal-akalan aku dengan Pak Guru Mike, agar kalian saling bertemu," Petra mengaku padaku, "Pak Guru Mike sendiri yang kasihan melihat sahabatnya hanya bisa mengagumi-mu dari gambarku saja. Kami pikir apa salahnya membuat kalian saling jatuh cinta?" jelasnya lagi padaku.

.

.

"Dan... a... aku..."

.

.

"Ya, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling dicintai Pak Guru Erwin!" ujar Petra sambil menepuk bahuku lembut. Senyuman lembutnya menuntun angin yang datang tiba-tiba ke dalam ruang kelas. Seketika semuanya menjadi serba putih, bangku, meja, papan tulis, meja guru, dan sebagainya menghilang tanpa jejak. Petra yang tadinya mengenakan seragam sekolah, kini mengengakan gaun serba putih. Aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah kakinya masih menapak di lantai atau tidak, karena aku sendiri melayang di ruang serba putih ini.

.

"Sebagai permohonan maafku, aku selipkan sesuatu di buku harian yang ku beri padamu Levi, kau pasti suka itu!" ujarnya sebelum ia menghilang bagai asap! Tunggu Petra... Petra... tunggu dulu jangan pergi!

* * *

.

"Petra!" teriakku tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian aku baru menyadari kehardiran Hanji di dekatku. Aku berada di ruangan yang serba putih kini. Ya... gordennya putih, meja dan kursinya putih, sprei-nya pun putih. Ternyata aku berada di ruang kesehatan.

.

.

"Kau jangan mengagetkan kami Levi!" keluhnya padaku. "Sudah cukup hanya Pak Guru Erwin yang pingsan kemarin, kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan seperti itu! Aku tidak peduli seberapa besar rasa sukamu pada guru blonde itu!" Hanji memarahiku. Sungguh aku sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa aku ada di ruang kesehatan?

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar nona Ackerman?" tanya perawat sekolah, "Kau pingsan di kelas dua jam yang lalu!" jelasnya padaku.

.

.

"Tidak usah khawatir nona Ackerman, kau hanya terkena anemia ringan, pasti semalaman kau tidak tidur ya!" Perawat sekolah itu menerka apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dia memang

.

.

benar! Aku tidak tidur semalaman karena terus memikirkan keadaan Pak Guru Erwin.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Hanji kesal,

.

.

"Wow... sabar nona Zoe, dia baru sadar! Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu nona Ackerman," saran Perawat sekolah yang baik itu padaku. Kemudian ia pamit meninggalkan kami berdua di ruang kesehatan.

.

.

"Lev, dengarkan aku... kami semua khawatir akan kejadian kemarin, tapi kalau kau ikut-ikutan tidak sehat, kami akan lebih khawatir lagi!" ujar Hanji, ia memelankan suaranya. Aku tidak begitu menghiraukannya, aku sibuk dengan pikiranku tentang Pak Guru Erwin kini.

.

.

"Kalau kau butuh waktu untuk memikirkan Pak Guru Erwin, aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang juga!" lanjut Hanji sambil berdiri dan berlalu.

.

.

Dan sekarang hanya ada aku di ruangan serba putih ini. Dia, mungkin sama sepertiku sekarang, terbaring di ruangan yang serba putih. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Aku agak sangsi jadinya! Dan mimpi itu... apakah itu benar?

.

.

* * *

.

Sesuai janjiku, aku datang untuk menjenguk Pak Guru Erwin. Aku menjenguknya dengan membawa sedikit makanan, dan juga seikat bunga penyemangat. Terdengar romantis memang, sebelum kau tahu aku datang ke rumah sakit dengan ditemani teman-teman kelas Scouting 3 dan juga Pak Guru Mike, sebagai wakil walikelas kami. Kami datang membawa piala serta piagam yang kami raih kemarin.

Pak Guru Erwin sudah sadar ternyata! Tapi tetap saja ia masih terlihat pucat. Sambil duduk di tepat tidurnya, ia menyambut kami dengan hangat.

.

.

"Lihat, piala ini pak! Kita berhasil mendapatkannya!" ujar Reiner bersemangat,

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa menang! Untung saja di pertandingan terakhir Bapak menggendong Chantal!" celetuk si jenius.

.

.

"Kami khawatir anda pingsan karena terlalu berat menggendong Chantal" Aluo meledekku. Sontak kami semua tertawa, terutama Pak Guru Mike, dia tertawa sambil berjalan mendekati Pak Guru Erwin dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

.

.

"Bapak bangga dengan kalian, kalian hebat!" serunya sambil tersenyum. Kami yang mendengarnya otomatis merasa bangga juga.

.

.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening, Pak Guru Erwin kembali angkat suara,

.

"Sebetulnya ada yang harus bapak sampaikan kepada kalian," ujarnya serius. Suaranya masih lemah, memaksa kami untuk diam dan sejenak mendengarkan kata-katanya dengan serius,

.

"Bapak akan keluar dari St Sina Academy," ujarnya mengagetkan kami!

.

.

Ini becanda bukan?

.

"Dan mulai bulan Januari, Pak Guru Mike akan resmi menjadi wali kelas kalian yang baru," umumnya kepada kami.

.

Suasana kembali hening, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berani saling memandang, apalagi berkomentar. Kami kembali larut dalam kesedihan, terutama aku, aku sangat tidak terima ini terjadi!

.

.

"Emhh... tentu ada alasan mengapa anda memutuskan hal itu bukan?" Hanji penasaran,

.

.

Pak Guru Erwin hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia menatap kami semua. Dan aku... aku tepat berada selurusan dengannya!

.

"Ada satu hal yang bapak sembunyikan dari kalian, ini mengenai penyebab bapak pingsan kemarin," ujarnya.

.

.

Tidak... ku mohon jangan lanjutkan! Aku bisa menerima perasaanmu yang mencintai Petra itu, tapi aku tidak sanggup mendengar tentang kondisimu yang sebenarnya.

Aku sudah curiga sebelumnya, mengapa kau sakit perut tiba-tiba itu. Mengapa kau terlihat pucat akhir-akhir ini. Mengapa berat badanmu menurun, dan mengapa ayahku yang harus menanganimu. Sejak semalaman aku sudah berdo'a mudah-mudahan dugaanku ini salah. Kalau hanya sembelit biasa, tidak mungkin sampai ditangani oleh seorang ahli seperti ayahku bukan?

.

.

"Sebetulnya bapak, menderita suatu penyakit dan bapak tidak tahu sampai kapan akan bertahan seperti ini," ujarnya sedih, namun ia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

.

.

"Apa... penyakit bapak bisa disembuhkan?" Armin kembali bersuara.

.

.

"Tentu saja sembuh!" ujarku dengan suara tinggi, "Kalau yang menanganinya ayahku tentu saja akan kembali sehat seperti semula!" ujarku dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah.

.

Sontak semua orang yang ada di ruangan tertuju padaku, terutama Armin dan tentunya Pak Guru Erwin.

.

."Ayah berjanji padaku akan menyembuhkanmu Pak Guru Erwin!" ujarku lantang, "Dan kau akan kembali mengajar, kau akan kembali menjadi walikelas kami. Kau... kau akan kembali menjadi..." ucapanku mendadak terhenti. Dan aku mulai menangis. Secepat kilat aku keluar dari ruangan itu, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku. Entah kemana kakiku ini menuntunku, yang jelas aku ingin menjauh dari semua, dari Pak Guru Mike, dari kelas Scouting 3, dan dari Pak Guru Erwin sendiri!

* * *

.

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah area yang mulai gelap karena matahari yang semakin merendah. Tepat di depan sebuah batu, batu nisan milikmu sahabatku!

.

.

"Petra, aku kembali," ujarku lirih,

.

"Maafkan aku tentang peristiwa kemarin, aku terlalu cemburu padamu! Maafkan aku..." aku berlutut di depan nisanmu Petra!

.

"Aku rela kalau benar Pak Guru Erwin ternyata mencintaimu, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" aku memohon padamu Petra! Airmataku sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku menumpahkan semuanya, semuanya ke atas pusaramu. Tidak peduli baju seragamku yang sudah mulai kotor karena tanah. Dengan lembut aku meraih nisanmu dan memeluknya.

.

"Dari awal Pak Guru Erwin pingsan kemarin aku sudah curiga, mengapa ia langsung ditangani oleh ayahku. Kenapa ia tidak ditangani dokter lain, ini pasti penyakit serius Pet... jadi ku mohon..." ujarku sambil menatap nisannmu, seolah aku menatap langsung dirimu sahabatku.

.

"Beritahu aku di mana letak surga! Aku ingin bertemu Tuhan... aku ingin memohon pada-Nya, agar Ia mau mengembalikan kesehatan Pak Guru Erwin, agar Ia mau menyelamatkan nyawa Pak Guru Erwin, agar Ia mau mengembalikan Pak Guru Erwin ke sekolah, Agar Pak Guru Erwin tahu... aku akan selalu mencintainya, meskipun hatinya hanya untukmu Petra!" ujarku sambil terisak...

.

"Ku mohon Petra..." ujarku lirih.

.

.

Kenapa aku sampai lupa! Aku meninggalkan buku Diary pemberian darimu di sini. Tanganku mulai mencari-cari, meraba-raba, dan memasuki setiap sudut yang bisa ku jangkau. Tapi tetap saja, buku itu tidak ada di manapun! Petra... maafkan kebodohanku ini!

.

.

~Dan teriakkanku... lebih memilukan dari lolongan serigala di malam hari.~


	11. Chapter 11

.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Percuma juga aku mengadu pada Petra. Ku pikir ia masih marah kepadaku atas perbuatanku yang tidak baik kemarin itu. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan? Bukankah aku orang terbodoh di dunia ini?

.

.

"Tasmu tertinggal di kamarku!"

.

Suara dan sosok itu mengagetkanku! Pak Guru Erwin sedang berada di lobby rumah sakit, duduk dan hanya ditemani oleh tasku.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Udara sudah mulai dingin, kau bisa sakit pak!" ujarku khawatir,

.

.

"Memang aku sedang sakit bukan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil,

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Pak... ayo kembali ke kamarmu! Sebelum ada perawat yang melihatnya!" perintahku sambil mendorong tubuhnya. Pak Guru Erwin malah terkekeh karena perbuatanku ini.

.

.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Uhh... aku kembali di buat tidak karuan karenanya!

.

.

"Kau, dingin kepadaku akhir-akhr ini, ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

.

.

"Tidak... bukan apa-apa!" jawabku singkat, mana mungkin aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku cemburu!

.

.

Pak Guru Erwin sedikit terkekeh karena jawabanku,

.

"Um... boleh aku berbicara padamu?" tanyaku.

.

.

"Tentu... bicaralah sepuas hatimu!"

.

.

Aku tertunduk malu, rasa ini... sama seperti aku menembaknya setahun yang lalu. Ah... iya... Petra pernah memberitahukannya kepadaku, tepat satu tahun yang lalu. Kalau aku gugup,

.

cukup tarik nafas saja! Huuupp...

.

"Aku... aku tidak peduli kau mencintai orang lain atau tidak. Tapi aku akan tetap menyukaimu, karena kau cinta pertamaku!" ujarku berani, hampir sama seperti setahun yang lalu.

.

"Biarkan aku setidaknya menemanimu, dan menjagamu! Jangan khawatir... aku akan merawatmu juga!" aku menawarkan diriku dengan percaya diri.

.

.

"Hmm..." nampaknya ia berpikir, sama seperti setahun yang lalu. "Ini cukup aneh, setahun yang lalu kau langsung mengatakan ingin menjadi kekasihku, tapi sekarang kau ingin merawatku?" ujarnya dengan raut muka yang serius,

.

"Aku terima tawaranmu untuk merawat diriku!" ujarnya mantap.

.

.

Walau tidak menjadi pacarnya, toh' aku masih bisa dekat dengannya lagi! Jadi seseorang yang merawatnya! Aku berjanji, aku akan jadi pengasuh yang baik!

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong... ada yang meninggalkan bukunya di pemakaman," Pak Guru Erwin berkata seperti itu sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah buku berwarna kuning. Itu... Buku _Diary_-ku!

* * *

.

"Sekarang anda tidak usah khawatir pak! Libur pertengahan semester akan datang, dengan begitu aku akan merawatmu terus!" ujarku riang, aku selalu ingat pesan ayah untuk tidak menampakkan wajah sedih di depan orang sakit. Itu justru akan memperparah penyakitnya!

.

.

"Itu artinya kau harus belajar! Setelah liburan pasti latihan ujian kelulusan sudah menunggu tuh'!" ledek Pak Guru Erwin padaku.

.

.

"Aku ini sudah pintar bukan? Buat apa belajar lagi?" aku menyombongkan diri.

.

.

"Dasar murid pemalas!" gerutu Pak Guru Erwin, aku hanya bisa tersenyum membalasnya.

.

.

"Hi..hi..hi... aku hanya bercanda!"

.

.

"Oh ya, bagaimana guru penggantiku?" tanyanya penasaran.

.

.

"Ahh... Pak Guru Nile itu lebih galak dari bapak!" keluhku.

.

.

Pak Guru Erwin hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya, "Kalian yang sabar ya!"

.

.

"Yang lain sih, sabar tapi kan' aku sudah diajar dua kali olehnya! Aku boleh minta ganti gak ya?" aku berandai.

.

.

"Mintalah pada kepala sekolah kalau begitu!"

.

.

Kamipun tertawa bersama, kami bahkan lupa kalau kami sekarang berada di rumah sakit!

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa bapak menemukan _Diary_ku?" tanyaku,

.

.

"Oh.. itu..." gumamnya.

.

Lalu ia bercerita kepadaku mengenai keluarganya. Sebetulnya ia akan mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibunya. Letak makam itu percis di timur laut makam Petra. Ayahnya meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu, karena penyakit yang sama. Ayahnya menjadi seorang pecandu alkohol sejak kematian ibunya. Ibunya sendiri meninggal ketika melahirkan Pak Guru Erwin.

.

.

"Jadi... anda belum pernah bertemu dengan ibumu?" tanyaku, Pak Guru Erwin hanya menggeleng. Ahh... mungkin itu alasannya mengapa Pak Guru Erwin sangat ingin melihat surga!

.

.

"Setelah aku kembali, aku tidak sengaja menemukan buku itu tergeletak di sebuah nisan, ternyata itu makam Petra!" sambungnya, "Aku ambil saja, lumayan bukan? bisa dijadikan jurnal!"

.

.

"Enak saja! Itu buku hadiah ulang tahunku dari Petra!" ujarku dengan sedikit membentaknya,

.

.

"Ha...ha..ha... lagipula hanya orang aneh yang mau membuang barang sebagus itu di makam! Oh ya... apa kau sudah cek foto-fotonya? Ada sekitar 5 foto di dalamnya."

.

.

"5 foto? Hanya ada 3 foto pak! Itu semua foto yang diambil ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru, foto dengan wali kelas kelas 1, dan kelas 2, tidak ada foto yang lain!"

.

.

"Eh... tapi bapak yakin ada dua foto lagi! Dua-duanya foto seorang laki-laki dan perempuan," jelas Pak Guru Erwin keheranan.

.

.

"Ya Ampun... ini pasti akibat kerasnya obat yang bapak minum ya? Sampai-sampai bapak berhalusinasi!" aku meledek Pak Guru Erwin sekarang.

.

.

"Hei... aku tidak mungkin berhalusinasi, lebih baik cek lagi fotonya ya!" saran Pak Guru Erwin.

.

.

Kami kembali terdiam, sebelum kemudian kami saling lempar pandang. Mataku terpaku oleh matanya, kami tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata, tapi kami berbincang melalui mata.

.

"Bapak tahu? Kadang aku masih berharap bapak mau jadi pacarku!" ucapku jujur.

.

.

Alis tebal Pak Guru Erwin terangkat, sambil tersenyum ia bilang, "Maaf kalau masalah itu..."

.

.

"Tidak... anda tidak usah bersusah payah menerimaku!" aku menyambar kalimatnya,

.

"Lagipula aku baru menyadarinya, aku masih belum pantas!" lanjutku.

.

.

"Tidak... bukan karena kau belum pantas," balas Pak Guru Erwin sambil menatapku tajam,

"Hanya saja, cinta tidak semudah itu, berpacaran kemudian putus dan saling memaki. Cinta butuh komitmen, harus ada janji untuk saling setia, saling menyayangi, serta saling mau menerima kekurangan. Ini tidak bisa diburu-buru Levi, waktu yang akan membuat kita saling jatuh cinta nantinya!" jawabnya bijak.

.

.

Terdengar seperti penolakkan yang lain sih menurutku! Tapi penolakkan kali ini terasa lebih indah dan tidak menyakitkan. Kalau itu alasannya mengapa ia tidak menerimaku dulu, aku akan menerimanya dengan ikhlas!

.

.

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah!"

.

.

"Berjanji?"

.

.

"Ya, aku dan bapak berjanji, kita mengangkat kelingking dan menyatukannya sambil mengucapkan janji," ujarku sambil menirukan gayaku kalau sedang berjanji dengan ayah. Aku dan ayah selalu melakukannya seperti itu!

.

.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau bapak akan sembuh dan atau bertemu denganku lagi!" ucapku sambil mengakat kelingkingku, dan mendekatkannya pada kelingking Pak Guru Erwin yang sudah terangkat. Tapi...

.

.

.

'tuk...tuk...'

.

.

.

Aku lupa kaca penghalang memisahkan kami! Aku kembali murung! Karena kondisinya yang makin parah, terpaksa ia dipindahkan ke ruangan khusus. Ruangan di mana hanya perawat dan dokter-lah yang boleh memasukinya. Aku bahkan berbicara dengannya melalui saluran, seperti telepon khusus, yang hanya terhubung dengan ruangan tempat Pak Guru Erwin berada.

.

.

.

'tuk...tuk...'

.

.

.

Pak Guru Erwin mengetuk-ngetuk kaca, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk telapak tangannya, yang sudah menempel pada kaca itu. Seolah ia mengajakku untuk berjanji dengan cara yang berbeda, ya... ini cara kami berjanji! Sambil tersenyum aku meletakkan tanganku tepat selurusan dengan tangan Pak Guru Erwin. Kalau tidak ada kaca, kami mungkin sudah saling menyentuh tangan!

.

.

"Aku Erwin Smith berjanji, pada muridku yang paling manis ini, dan demi muridku yang ceria ini..."

.

.

"Juga kelas Scouting 3!" tambahku, Pak Guru Erwin tersenyum sambil menarik nafasnya, aku melihat dengan jelas bahunya yang terangkat naik-turun tadi.

.

.

"Juga kelas Scouting 3, bahwa aku akan segera sembuh, kembali mengajar, dan..." sejenak Pak Guru Erwin terdiam, ada sedikit kilatan seperti airmata jatuh di pipinya. Ini membuatku sedikit terharu, "Akan kembali bersama dengan muridku yang paling cantik ini..." lanjutnya.

.

.

Aku jelas menangis di depannya, ayah maafkan aku telah menangis di depan orang sakit. Karena teringat ayah, aku langsung menyeka airmataku ini dengan cepat. Aku kembali tersenyum pada Pak Guru Erwin,

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong... selamat ulang tahun guruku yang tampan...!" ujarku memberikan selamat. Pak Guru Erwin kembali tersenyum padaku, dia berterima kasih padaku. Usianya kini tepat 26 tahun. Aku selalu berharap usiamu akan terus bertambah guruku. Dan kau akan menua bersamaku, karena aku yakin kita akan bersama suatu saat nanti! Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita... guruku yang paling ku sayang.


	12. Chapter 12

.

"Ibu, bunga _Zucchinni_-nya dipotong saja?" tanyaku pada ibu. Aku sedang memasak _Risotto_, menjelang musim gugur seperti ini akan lebih enak kalau makan _Risotto_. Lagipula, _Risotto_ adalah makanan favorit ayah, aku ingin memanjakannya hari ini. Ibu diberi waktu libur oleh komandannya, atas prestasinya karena berhasil menungkap kasus perampokkan kemarin.

.

.

"Dipotong kecil-kecil saja sayang..." jawab ibu, nampaknya ia sedikit rusuh!

.

.

"Ibu sedang apa sih? Dari tadi sepertinya ibu asyik sendiri?" tanyaku penasaran.

.

.

"Ibu sedang berusaha mengingat, di mana ibu meletakkan syal pemberian dari ayahmu ya?" ujar ibu kebingungan,

.

.

"Syal rajut merah marun itu? Kenapa ibu tidak beli yang baru?" saranku. Menurutku syal rajut itu sudah terlihat sedikit kuno, sudah waktunya ibu punya syal baru.

.

.

"Tidak, ibu tidak akan beli syal baru lagi! Itu adalah hadiah dari ayahmu!" jawab ibu dengan cepat,

.

.

"Pasti cerita syal itu panjang ya?" tanyaku, aku penasaran bagaimana bisa ibu dan ayah saling bertemu ya?

.

.

"Kau mau ibu ceritakan sejarah syal itu?" tanya ibu, tentu aku mengangguk, ayo ibu... ceritakan padaku!

.

.

"Hmm... dari mana ibu harus mulai ya?"

.

.

"Ceritakan saja tentang syal itu!" aku memberikan saran lagi kepada ibuku ini.

.

.

"Baiklah, waktu itu ibu masih bertugas di divisi lalu lintas, dan ibu sedang menangani kasus kecelakaan. Ayahmu waktu itu sudah jadi dokter kok! Ibu sangat hafal tanggalnya 20 November. Cuacanya dingin sekali padahal waktu itu ibu sudah pakai mantel seragam, tapi ibu bersin dengan kerasnya di lorong klinik. Ayah yang kaget kemudian mengalungkan syal itu pada ibu!" ujar ibu senang, ia selalu senang kalau mengingat kenangannya dengan ayah.

.

.

"Ha...ha...ha... kok ibu bisa bersin sih?"

.

.

"Tuh, kan' Levi pasti meledek ibu!" ujar ibuku sedikit kesal, "Ya... sebulan lagi, ibu dan ayah akan merayakan hari bersejarah itu!" lanjut ibu.

.

.

"Hmm.. tepat sekali satu bulan! Sekarang tanggal 20 Oktober." Gumamku sambil mengingat-ngingat tanggal hari ini.

.

.

"Sayangnya ayahmu sedang lembur ya! Coba kalau Eren ada di sini, kami pasti menceritakannya lebih seru lagi!" ucap ibuku berapi-api.

.

.

"Ya! Ayah kan' sudah janji padaku! Ups..." aku cepat-cepat menutup mulutku.

.

.

"Hmmm... janji apa?" ibuku penasaran, hufth... sayangnya ibuku ini detektif. Jadi percuma saja kalau aku berbohong pada ibu!

.

.

"Ayah berjanji akan menyembuhkan wali kelasku," aku menjawab sambil tertunduk malu,

.

.

"Lalu..." ujar ibu penasaran.

.

.

"Ya... intinya baik ayah dan wali kelasku sama-sama berjanji bu... ayah berjanji akan menyembuhkan wali kelasku, dan wali kelasku berjanji akan sembuh," jelasku.

.

.

"Wali kelasmu yang tampan itu ya?" ujar ibu tiba-tiba. Ibu berhasil membuatku kaget!

.

.

"Kok... ibu..."

.

.

"Ya... wali kelasmu yang tampan, yang blonde, yang matanya biru seperti langit..." terkaan ibuku benar semua! "Ibu tidak sengaja membaca _diary_-mu!"

.

.

"Ya ampun! Ibu jahat!" seruku, ibu hanya bisa tersenyum karena tingkahku.

.

.

"Levi sayang, kalaupun ibu tidak membaca diary-mu, ibu tahu kalau putri kecil ibu sedang jatuh cinta!" ucapnya sambil memegang kedua bahuku, "Karena ibu detektif!" jelasnya. Ah... ya... ibu benar, seorang detektif pasti bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

.

.

.

~Teng...Tong...~

.

.

.

Suara bel tidak bosan-bosannya menggangguku! Kini adalah bel rumahku yang mengusik suasanaku! Seketika ibu melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku. Setelah melepas apron hijau mudanya, ibu menyuruhku untuk meneruskan _risotto_-itu. Kemudian ibu beranjak menuju pintu depan,

.

.

"Ibu janji tidak akan lama! Ibu mau mendengar cerita tentang 'wali kelasmu yang tampan' itu!" ucap ibu sambil mengedipkan matanya centil.

.

.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya pada ibu kalau ibu mau!" ucapku mengiringi langkah ibu hingga depan pintu masuk utama rumah keluarga Ackerman.

.

.

.

Dan aku... ini saatnya aku meneruskan pekerjaan ibuku! Setelah memotong bunga _Zucchinni_, kemudian aku akan mencuci brokoli untuk setup sayur. Lalu mencek apakah bumbu untuk steak kami sudah meresap ke setiap sel daging sapi mahal yang dibeli ibu. He...he...he... meskipun tomboy, aku tetap seperti perempuan kebanyakkan, suka memasak dan bersih-bersih rumah. Ingat aku benci sekali hal-hal yang kotor! Ah... kenapa aku lupa ya! Aku kan' meminjam buku resep masakan dari perpustakaan kemarin. Buku itu ada di kamarku, akan ku ambil sebentar, siapa tahu ada resep masakan pendamping yang pas untuk makan malam kali ini!

.

.

Aku melangkah keluar dapur, dari dapur aku bisa melihat ibuku yang sedang berdiri di lorong utama. Tepatnya ibu sedang berdiri sambil terpaku, nampaknya wajah ibu sangat kaget. Lebih baik aku dekati saja ibu, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan ibuku!

.

.

"Lho... ayah... selamat datang! Bukannya ayah akan lembur hari ini?"

.

.

Ucapku, kaget juga ayah datang se-sore ini. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, ayah mengumumkan padaku bahwa Pak Guru Erwin akan menjalani terapi perdananya siang ini. Saking bahagianya, aku bahkan menyampaikan kabar ini kepada teman-teman kelas Scouting 3. Kalau sore ini ayah bahkan sudah datang, berarti prosesnya sangat cepat! Aku bangga dengan ayahku! Dia memang dokter terbaik yang ada di kota Stohess!

.

.

"Ayah pasti lelah seharian mengobati Pak Guru Erwin! Biar aku buatkan teh ya!" ujarku sebagai tanda terima kasihku pada ayah, karena ayah telah mengobati orang yang paling kucintai! Aku segera membalikkan badanku ke arah dapur.

.

.

"Levi sayang, tunggu dulu..." cegah ibu.

.

.

Aku langsung membetulkan posisi berdiriku seperti semula, tadinya aku ingin cepat-cepat membuatkan teh hangat untuk ayah. Aku ingin ayah duduk dengan teh hangat, dan sepiring biskuit coklat, sambil menceritakan perjuangan Pak Guru Erwin melawan penyakitnya itu. Kasihan juga melihat ayah, beliau sampai kelelahan seperti itu, lihat wajahnya lesu sekali!

.

.

.

'Hup...'

.

.

.

Ayah tiba-tiba memelukku,

.

.

"Maafkan ayah nak... maafkan ayah..." ujarnya sambil menangis tiba-tiba.

.

.

Ayah... sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa maksud ayah menangis seperti itu.

.

.

"Ayah tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku..." ujarku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

.

.

Ayah tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia mengencangkan pelukannya padaku. Entahlah... aku hanya bisa terdiam, ibu bahkan mengeluarkan airmata juga. Airmata ayah membasahi apron biru muda yang aku pakai. Warnanya seperti mata Pak Guru Erwin, ah... airmataku juga membasahi apron biru muda juga tidak berani sembarangan bicara, aku takut kalau sampai perasaan ini salah. Dan kini aku hanya bisa menerawang jauh, dalam pelukkan ayah yang terasa makin erat seiring dengan menuanya sang hari, aku terisak malam ini.

.

.

.

Aku sekarang paham ayah...


	13. The Letter

_11 Oktober,_

_._

_._

_Ada harapanku yang jadi kenyataan! Kini akan ku ceritakan padamu. Sengaja aku tidak menyertakan embel-embel-ku yang lain. Hanya ada aku dan kamu._

_._

_._

_._

_Percaya atau tidak, aku jatuh cinta pada sebuah foto awalnya. Dari situ-lah aku memanggilmu dengan istilah 'Malaikatku'. Karena seperti dirimu-lah selama ini aku membayangkan sosok malaikat itu. Kau jangan sekali-kali menanyakan bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Tentu akan ku jawab, 'karena dewi cinta memanahkan panah bertuliskan namamu tepat di kepalaku'. Kenapa kepalaku? Karena hatiku sudah lama rusak _:)

.

.

_Satu tahun tiga bulan aku terdampar pada tempat yang salah. Ternyata malaikat-ku tidak turun di tempat yang aku injak kala itu. Padahal gadis penagkap malaikatku mengatakan bahwa ia akan turun di tempat yang ia tentukan. Ini semua salahku karena menginjak tempat yang salah. Tapi toh' akhirnya kau jatuh tepat saat aku menginjak tanah tempatmu terjatuh bukan?_

_._

_._

_14 Oktober dua tahun yang lalu, kau datang dengan masalahmu. Terpaksa aku memangkas habis mahkotamu. Maafkan aku karenanya, tapi percayalah padaku. Kau bahkan tidak kehilangan cahayamu ketika rambutmu memendek. Kembali ke masa itu, kau seperti kado terindah di hari ulang tahunku yang ke 24. Aku memegang tanganmu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku juga menatap matamu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bahkan aku bersalah dan meminta maaf padamu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku tidak tahu denganmu, tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu jauh sebelum hari itu._

_._

_._

_Entah angin apa membawamu kepadaku waktu itu. Kau ingat lorong laboratorium? Kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku bukan? Maaf karena aku harus menolakmu. Bukannya kau tidak pantas untukku, tapi kau sepertinya lupa pelajaran Biologi dari Ibu Guru Historia Reiss. Bahwa virus hepatitis B itu menular, bahkan dari air liur. Aku tidak mau kau merasakan penderitaanku. Mungkin di dalam tubuhku masih tersisa beberapa dari sekian banyak yang telah merusak hatiku. (Oh ya, kalau tidak percaya, kau bisa bertanya pada temanmu yang pakai kacamata itu lho!)._

_._

_._

_Sebagai remaja normal pastinya kau menginginkan hal itu. Mendapat ciuman pertama dari pacar pertamamu. Itu-lah yang aku tidak bisa berikan kepadamu. Itu alasannya aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Apalagi sejak kematian sahabatmu itu, Petra, aku tidak mau memberimu kenangan buruk lagi tentang kematian. Meskipun aku tahu aku akan lebih cepat mati darimu _:)

_._

_._

_Tapi sebetulnya aku merasa sangat bersalah. Kau memang terlihat tersenyum dan selalu bersemangat. Tapi aku tahu, jauh dalam hatimu, kau sedih sekali karena sikapku tadi. Karena itu-lah, aku sedikit memaksa kepala sekolah untuk menjadi wali kelasmu. Dan menunjukmu sebagai ketua kelasnya. Seharusnya Mike-lah yang berhak menjadi wali kelasmu. Dan karena 'Pak Guru Mike' juga, aku bisa menjadi wali kelasmu._

_._

_._

_Sebisa mungkin aku dekat denganmu. Menebus kesalahanku yang kemarin. Selama mungkin aku luangkan waktu agar kita bisa bersama. Kau tahu, aku selalu merasa bahagia saat kita berduaan saja lho! Melihat wajahmu yang kesulitan mengerjakaan soal-soal dariku, melihatmu tersenyum, mendengarkan semua caci maki-mu pada Berthold yang susah sekali di ajak bergabung di tim basket kita. Kekecewaanmu pada Reiner, karena tidak begitu bisa mengatur tim basket kita. Rasa irimu pada nilai Armin yang selalu sempurna. Juga rasa kesalmu karena Hanji dan Aluo yang selalu cuek. Saat melihatmu kesulitan menangani urusan kelas, aku kembali merasa bersalah padamu karena aku telah sembarangan menunjukmu sebagai ketua kelas._

_._

_._

_Kau masih ingat itu?_

_._

_._

_"__We're Scouting, We're Team, We'll Win! Scouting class... Scouting Class... Scouting Class!"_

_._

_._

_Ya... saat dimana kau mengembalikan mood teman-temanmu. Aku sangat bangga kepadamu, terima kasih telah membantu pekerjaanku!_

_._

_._

_Tapi, kenapa waktu itu kau terlihat sangat dingin? Nampaknya kau kesal akan sesuatu dariku! Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Padahal ceritakan saja, agar aku bisa dengan cepat meminta maaf kepadamu!_

_._

_._

_Waktu itu, sepertinya sayapmu tidak bisa berkembang sesaat. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena ada rasa kesal yang tidak di utarakan. Ingin rasanya aku mengembalikan senyummu. Dengan berani aku mengangkat tubuhmu tinggi-tinggi, aku ingin sayapmu kembali terkembang. Dan kembali menjadi 'Malaikat' yang ceria! Meskipun kondisi tubuhku tidak terlalu baik saat itu. Tapi melihatmu tersenyum setelahnya, itu cukup membuatku lega, walau hanya beberapa detik saja. Kini... teruslah tersenyum seperti biasa ya!_

_._

_._

_Aku ingat di salah satu halaman diary-mu kau menuliskan, "Aku ingin melihat surga, aku ingin pergi ke surga, aku ingin bertemu Tuhan, agar Tuhan mau membuat Pak Guru Erwin jatuh cinta padaku. Hingga aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya!"_

_._

_Kembali aku merasa bersalah padamu. Andai waktu itu aku bilang saja, kalau kau sudah menjadi kekashiku bahkan jauh sebelum aku memegang tanganmu, dan memotong rambutmu yang tersangkut di bangku taman. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Meski nanti aku sudah berada di surga, aku akan terus mencintaimu, malaikatku..._

_._

_._

_._

_Chantalevisha Ackerman..._

_._

_._

_._

_Teruslah menjadi gadis yang ceria, teruslah menjadi gadis yang kuat, teruslah tersenyum! Kau tahu Levi? Kau adalah impianku yang kemudian menjadi nyata, dalam bentuk gadis SMA tetapi._

_._

_._

_Aku selalu mencintaimu... _

_Sangat... sangat... mencintaimu_

_._

_._

_._

_p.s. I'll always watching over you, don't ever cheat on me! Unless... if you got more than I._

_Sincerely, Your Blondies Handsome Teacher (do not ever laugh when I said that disgusting word! Because you used to call me like that!)._


	14. Chapter 14

.

Kenapa kau menuliskannya di halaman terakhir? Untung aku menemukannya! Tapi tidak apa-apa! _I'll always love you too my blondies handsome teacher. Wherever you're now_.

.

.

Aku juga baru menyadarinya, ada dua foto terselip di buku harianku! Foto pertama, aku curiga Petra mengambilnya saat aku hendak latihan bela diri. Ada gambarku dan gambar Pak Guru Erwin di lorong menuju gymnastium. Tanpa sadar, kami saling memandang waktu itu, Petra sungguh jeli melihat keindahan walau hanya satu detik! Karyanya itu dia beri judul

_._

_._

_'__When they met at first'_

.

.

Sedangkan foto yang kedua, saat aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Pak Guru Erwin di lorong laboratorium. Itu foto terakhir Petra ternyata. Foto itu-pun belum diberi judul. Sengaja aku tidak memberinya judul, karena itu adalah hakmu sebagai fotografer Petra!

.

Kini kedua foto itu terpajang rapi di kamarku. Bersebelahan dengan foto kelas Scouting 3 saat acara foto bersama pada hari pertama kami berada di kelas itu. Ada juga foto saat Pak Guru Erwin menggendongku hingga garis finish saat pertandingan olahraga. Tidak ketinggalan foto yang diambil dengan kamera ponsel milik Aluo, waktu kami menjenguk Pak Guru Erwin. Itu semua kenangan terindahku!

.

.

Pak Guru Erwin, dan Petra yang ada di surga... kalian sedang apa? Jangan bilang kau memberikan pelajaran tambahan kepada Petra di sana ya Pak! Aku tahu kemampuan Bahasa Inggris Petra itu cukup bagus. Dia akan makin sempurna kalau kau mengajarinya Bahasa Inggris!

Petra, bolehkan' aku meminta bantuanmu untuk terus menjaga Pak Guru Erwin di sana? Jangan sampai dia jatuh cinta pada bidadari yang ada di sana. Aku akan menyuruhnya kembali ke bumi kalau itu sampai terjadi!

.

.

"Levi sayang... sarapanya sudah siap nak!" seru ibuku.

.

.

"Pak Guru Erwin... aku akan berangkat sekarang!" ujarku semangat, seperti apa yang kau tulis dalam buku diary-ku. Ehm... mohon bantuannya juga ya Pak, untuk ujian persiapan kali ini!

.

Seperti biasa dengan cepat aku menuruni anak tangga. Ayah dengan berita politiknya, Ibu yang sudah berseragam polisi lengkap, juga adikku yang paling menyebalkan Jean Ackerman, sudah menungguku di ruang makan. Sebuah pagi lagi, dengan kehangatan keluargaku! Sehangat senyumanmu, seteduh tatapanmu, seindah dirimu.

.

.

* * *

"Pak Guru Erwin, Petra... jangan khawatir... pagi ini aku akan pergi ke _Stohess's Cemetery_ terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan kalian sebelum aku berangkat ke sekolah. Aku bawa bunga lily yang banyak kok! Cukup untuk Petra, ibunya Bapak dan untuk Bapak tentunya!" gumam gadis manis berambut hitam pendek.

.

.

.

Sambil berjalan, ia terus menikmati segarnya wangi lily yang ia beli pagi ini. Hingga ia tidak sadar, sedan hitam yang beberapa waktu silam mencabut nyawa sahabatnya, kini sedang mengincar nyawanya juga. Kejadiannya-pun sangat cepat, seketika lily yang tadinya putih, kini berwarna merah dan berserakkan di sana-sini. Sedan hitam itu sendiri tetap melaju, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mobil itu menjauhi si gadis yang nafasnya semakin pelan dari detik ke detik. Hingga angin tidak mampu lagi mendengar detak jantungnya.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bruuuk!" suara aneh itu tiba-tiba saja muncul. Mengagetkan seluruh pasukan yang ada di ruang rapat. Pak Komandan yang dari tadi berkicau jadi ikut terdiam. Ada hal aneh terjadi di sini. Seorang prajurit kemanusiaan yang paling kuat terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. Apa yang terjadi, tidak ada yang tahu. Yang semua tahu, prajurit yang lebih berharga dari seluruh prajurit yang ada, itu sedang duduk di pojokkan, jauh dari kebiasaannya yang suka duduk tepat di depan Pak Komandan.

.

.

"Levi, kau tertidur?" tegur Komandan berambut kuning itu.

.

.

Si orang yang dimaksud hanya bisa melirik ke kanan dan kiri, nyawanya saja masih _loading_. Tapi yang pasti, bukan Levi Ackerman namanya kalau tidak memasang wajah menyeramkan dan tidak berekspresi itu.

.

.

"Hey Erwin, apakah kau akan meninggalkan kami?" tanyanya tiba-tiba,

.

.

"Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti itu?" tanya Erwin tidak mengerti.

.

.

"Berjanjilah pada kami, kau tidak akan mati terlebih dahulu, dan aku tidak mau jadi perempuan!" si Kapten kembali melanjutkan kicauannya,

.

.

"Kau memang bukan perempuan Levi," balas si Komandan tegas.

.

.

"Kau syal merah dan kau bocah titan..." ucapnya sambil menunjuk Mikasa dan Eren secara bergantian, "terima kasih sudah menjadi ibu dan ayah yang baik!" lanjutnya.

.

.

"Eeehhh!" semua orang terkaget mendengarnya, Mikasa sendiri dibuat merah pipinya. Dan Jean... jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresinya!

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa Levi?" sekali lagi si Komandan masih penasaran dengan tingkah aneh partner yang paling ia percayai.

.

.

"Entahlah... aku bermimpi sangat aneh, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi... kau guru yang paling baik Erwin!" jawab si Kapten enteng dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

.

.

"Eeeeeeeehhhh!" seluruh peserta rapat kembali dibuat serangan jantung oleh Kapten yang tingginya sama dengan letak jantung si Komandan.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau segera keluar dan membasuh mukamu Levi..." saran Erwin sambil menunjuk pintu keluar. Tanpa berbicara lagi, si Kapten segera menuruti perintah orang yang paling ia percayai di _Scouting Legion_. Keluar dan membasuh muka.

.

.

Demi _titan_ yang tiduran di atas tembok Sina, dan berkata _'I Feel Free'_, Levi sendiri tidak bisa mengingat jelas mimpinya tadi. Yang jelas, karena mimpi itulah ia jadi memiliki firasat buruk akan segera terjadi pada Erwin, cepat atau lambat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hey! Tamat-

* * *

*Alhamdulillah finish juga euyy... ! demi fic ini gue ampe ngorbanin acara pembubaran panitia 17-an di rt gue. Padahal ibu RT udah nyiapin tekwan buat anak-anak Katar ahahaha... mangap sobb... ampe-ampe soal cerdas cermatnya telad... eniwey... gue ngelewatin enaknya tekwan sang ibu RT demi fanfic inih... so kagag di ripyu kalian berati telah menelantarkan semangkuk tekwan dengan sia-sia... sungguh ter-la-lu...

Oh ya... Special Thanks buat Dokter Cici yang udah mau ngasih infonya tentang dunia kedokteran sama seluk-beluk kanker.

Afterword: Hepatitis B adalah penyakit infeksi oleh virus Hepatitis B (HVB). Menurut WHO penyakit ini 10 kali lebih mematikan daripada HIV. Karena penularannya yang tergolong cepat dan mudah. Seperti kata Pak Guru Erwin, 'Datang tiba-tiba, tidak tahu dari mana...'. Kata eyang Wiki sih' kita bisa tertular hanya karena kita pake sikat gigi, atau pake alat makan yang sama dengan penderita. Soalnya penyakit ini cepet menular lewat cairan tubuh, misal tranfusi darah yang ternyata darahnya ada HVB, hubungan seksual, dari ibu ke anak yang dikandungnya, atau dari penggunaan jarum suntik yang bergiliran. Sebetulnya penyakit ini bisa sembuh sih... tapi disebagian kecil kasus (10%) akan berkembang menjadi kanker hati atau sirosis. Toh kalo ada yang sembuh tapi ga kena kanker, tetep aja dia bawa riwayat virus ituh (bahasa kerennya Carrier). So... respect yaa sobb ama kesehatan sendiri...

d(w)b mikusmithshirota d(w)b

Hatur Thank You Gozaimasu buat yang ngikutin fic ngoray inih ampe tamat! RnR pelisss (w)v


End file.
